Cuidado con lo que deseas
by Kilia
Summary: Si pones nervioso a Heero te daré ese juego que tanto quieres,Duo.¡Acepto Trowa!...¿Quién le mandaría al trenzado entrar en semejante locura?01x02, 03x04.CHAPTER 8: ¡Duo! ¡Duo! ¡Despierta! ¡Lo he encontrado!
1. La apuesta

Bueno, n.n para empezar al principio no será lemón, más adelante si habrá escenas explícitas .Espero que les guste 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ya era la tercera rosa en la semana, el cuarto poema y la segunda caja de bombones. Definitivamente Duo Maxwell se había propuesto hacerle la vida imposible. Todo había empezado con una apuesta. Una maldita apuesta acerca de un video juego.

Unos meses atrás se encontraba esperando las órdenes para ejecutar una nueva misión. Iban con él Duo y Trowa, aburridos y somnolientos. Eran ya las cuatro de la madrugada y aún no les habían comunicado qué debían hacer, lo único que les habían dicho es que tenían que permanecer escondidos en los conductos de ventilación del edificio y en silencio, eso hacía que se sintiera bastante preocupado. Si por alguna razón habían atrapado a Quatre y a Wu Fei era muy posible que ninguno de los cinco volviera con vida.

La despreocupación del chico trenzado le crispaba los nervios. Verlo ahí recostado, con las manos debajo de la nuca tan tranquilo era frustrante. La imagen de Trowa tampoco era muy esperanzadora: apoyado sobre la estrecha y metálica pared gris del conducto y a punto de caer dormido.

¿Es que a ninguno le venía a la mente la posibilidad de que los hubieran descubierto y que de pronto pudieran aparecer algún enemigo por los conductos¿De qué modo iba a darles tiempo a escapar en esas posturas tan relajadas?¿Esos eran los infalibles soldados que habían burlado la muerte varias veces y que habían estado entrenando día noche tanto tiempo? Definitivamente se avergonzaba de sus compañeros.

- Que bien demostráis todo lo que os han enseñado-susurró Heero con un toque de sarcasmo-.

-¿Mh? -fue lo único que atinó a decir Duo-.

-Si nos encuentran aquí sois un blanco perfecto, ahí tumbados sin mantener la guardia

-Vamos, no seas tan exagerado Hee-chan, no nos van a descubrir.

-Te debería dar verguenza decir eso. La última vez casi nos matan a todos por tu descuido, idiota-dijo con notable rabia contenida-.

-¡Siempre tanto odio contra mi! -se quejó dramatizando- ¡Te va a salir una úlcera de tanto contener siempre ese estrés!

- Yo no me estreso...y baja la voz pedazo de baka... anoser que quieras salir de aquí en una caja de pino...

-¡Ah es cierto!- dijo bajando la voz- ¡eres un amargado estresado!

-A mí nadie me estresa...y menos tú, descerebrado.

-¿De verdad que Duo no puede estresarte? Duo, hagamos un trato, si consigues que Heero pierda los nervios te compraré ese juego del que tanto hablas.

-¿De verdad? -exclamó Duo

Trowa se echó a reír, previendo que a Heero le esperaban bastantes penurrias que aguantar, tuvo que reprimir la risa cuando recibió una mirada cargada de odio por parte de él. Agradeció interiormente que no pudiera echársele al cuello hasta al menos, haber salido de los conductos de ventilación.

El soldado perfecto suspiró mientras recordaba ese momento, como le hubiera gustado estrangular a Trowa en ese preciso instante. Afortunadamente la misión salió bien. El único problema fue que Quatre y Wu Fei se habían perdido, por eso tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado donde podían comunicarse con los demas sin riesgo de ser escuchados.

¿Cómo podía haberle hecho eso Trowa? Si pretendía matarlo podía haber elegido un veneno rápido y eficaz..., así no tendría que soportar tanta tortura.

Un horrible gallo desafinado interrumpió sus pensamientos, o eso dedujo Heero al escuchar unos catastróficos ruidos que provenían del exterior. Se asomó a la ventana no sin antes haber dado de comer a su boa albina de tres metros. Cada día era más difícil llenarla. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió a Duo, debajo de un pomposo vestido verde al más puro estilo barroco. Todo lleno de lazos de una tonalidad algo más oscura y el pelo recogido en dos moños a ambos lados de la cabeza. Su cara totalmente llena de maquillaje y dando alocados saltos por toda la calle. No habría podido reconocerlo de no haber sido por la voz.

- ¡Heero¡Mi amor, dame de tu corazón, escucha mis horribles llantos, que hoy lloran por llegar a ti¡No me dejes morir¡Dame algo de tí! Oh, mi amor, Heero...

No daba crédito a lo que veía. Siempre había sospechado que la salud mental de su compañero estaba algo distorsionada, definitivamente después de aquel espectáculo tenía pruebas de sobra que confirmaban su teoría. Maxwell había perdido totalmente el juicio. Malhumorado salió de su casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo. ¿Qué se había creído ese obseso por los juegos?

Una cosa era que le mandara continuamente regalos y lo asaltara cada vez que se cruzaban para declararsele, pero otra muy distinta es que la gente lo relacionara de algún modo con ese proyecto de persona fallido.

Atravesó todo el jardín dando grandes zancadas. Iba tan centrado en su idea de detener a Duo que tropezó con las raíces de uno de los cerezos. Maldiciéndolo a él y a su suerte echó a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían. La canción había empezado a tener giros inesperados, como peticiones de matrimonio, al igual que su voz, a cada segundo parecía que no podía sonar peor.

Lo primero que hizo al verlo es andar pausadamente y obligar a su rostro a no mostrar ninguna emoción. No podía permitir que se diera cuenta de que si dejaba aflorar sus emociones estaría al borde de la histeria. Debía aparentar tranquilidad aunque por dentro una manada de "termitas" le carcomiera el estómago.

-¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí y armando tanto ruido, Maxwell?

-¿No es obvio¡Heero te amo! -exclamó Duo a la vez que se ponía de rodillas y tomaba la mano del otro chico-.

-¿Podrías dejar de perseguirme cada día a cada hora y a cada minuto de mi vida?

-¡No hasta que quieras casarte conmigo!

- Maxwel...

Por un segundo, Heero estuvo tentado de ofrecerle comprar el dichoso juego, pero se lo pensó mejor. Si hacía eso habría perdido contra él y eso no podía permitírselo. Debía demostrarle a ese cabezota que no conseguiría ponerlo nervioso.

-¿Si? Mi querido, precioso y adorado Heero

-No me vuelvas a llamar así...

-¿Por qué no? Mi querido, precioso y adorado Heero-repitió el chico con una enorme sonrisa en la cara-.

-Haz lo que quieras...

No soportaba más la situación y para colmo Duo estaba absolutamente ridículo vestido y maquillado así. En estos momentos se debatía entre darle un puñetazo en ambos ojos o echarse a reír y ninguna de las cosas le estaba permitido hacer. Él era un soldado perfecto y como tal no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, fueran cuales fueran.

continuará...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno n.n me inspiré y escribí esto XD . .Diganme si les gusta, de ustedes dependerá si quieren continuación o no XDDDD si no recibo ningún comentario de gente que quiera que lo siga eso quiere decir que a nadie le gusto y ps XD no voy a escribir capítulos si nadie los va a leer n-n saludos y besos a todos.


	2. Un poco más sobre la vida de Heero

**Capítulo 2: Un poco más sobre la vida de Heero**

**By: Kilia **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Antes de comenzar, he de decir lo que se dice en todos los fic, todo esto es por diversión mia y nada me pertenece. Hago todo, todo sin ningún animo de lucro. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Haz lo que quieras...

No soportaba más la situación y para colmo Duo estaba absolutamente ridículo vestido y maquillado así. En estos momentos se debatía entre darle un puñetazo en ambos ojos o echarse a reír y ninguna de las cosas le estaba permitido hacer. Él era un soldado perfecto y como tal no debía dejarse llevar por sus emociones, fueran cuales fueran.

- ¡Heero! -dijo con enorme puchero en su rostro-. ¡No me quieres!

El susodicho lo miró fríamente, con una ceja levanta y un ligero tic nervioso en el ojo derecho. Respiró profundamente y se dio media vuelta. No perdería un segundo más. Con paso decidido volvió a su casa seguido por Duo, quien seguía saltando y desafinando detrás de él. Entró dispuesto a cerrarle la puerta en las narices y hacerle ver de una vez que nunca podría hacerle perder los nervios. De pronto oyó un tremendo golpe en el suelo y un grito. Volvió la cabeza dispuesto a encontrarlo haciendo otra de sus payasadas y se quedó de piedra: Duo estaba tirado en el suelo, incosciente.

Ese atontado seguro que se había tropezado de ir detrás de él, habría sido capaz de apostar que ni siquiera había aprendido a llevar tacones (y los llevaba bastante altos). Por un momento pasó por su cabeza la maquiavélica idea de atarlo al árbol más cercano y dejarlo ahí dos días enteros. ¡Si..! Sería su manera de vengarse por acosarlo de esa manera. Además, ya que estaba, también podía dejarlo una semana entera y servirle de comer SÓLO verduras cocidas (el trenzado odiaba el sabor de las verduras cocidas). Seguro que no se iba a morir, estaba nutrido de sobra. ¿Y si además no le daba mantas por la noche¿Y si planeaba una serie de trampas para hacerle pasar una noche digna de hallowen?. Podría vestirse de fantasma, con una sábana y cadenas, seguro que lo mataría de miedo,...

El soldado perfecto se reprendió mentalmente por el montón de tonterías que acababa de pensar y se autoconvenció de que la última canción de Duo había afectado temporalmente a su capacidad de raciocinio ¿cómo se le había ocurrido a él, Superman de la frialdad y elocuencia, semejante bobada? Se mordió el labio con rabia y maldiciendo de nuevo su suerte lo llevó en brazos dentro de la casa. A pesar de todo no podía dejarlo ahí tirado. Sintió un escalofrío al notar que algo se le enroscaba en el cuello, por unos escasos momentos creyó que sería su serpiente...

- ¡Maxwell!

- ¿Si? Mi querido, precioso y adorado Heero-canturreó con una mueca de malicia en el rostro-.

-¡Lo has hecho aposta! - bramó-.

- ¡Sólo quiero que me des tu cuerpo! -suplicó con lágrimas en los ojos-.

Heero soltó a Duo, dejándolo caer al suelo y haciendo gala de una indiferencia sublime se dirigió a su cuarto, sacó ropa limpia y se encerró en el baño. Sentía todos sus músculos agarrotados y le dolía la espalda. Un buen baño de agua caliente y espuma le haría sentir mejor.

Después de un rato consiguió relajarse, sabía que él seguía en la casa pero realmente eso no le importaba. Lo único que quería en ese momento era dormir, tanto griterío le había dado dolor de cabeza. Cuando pasó una hora meditando (léase: soñando con torturar a Duo y a Trowa) tomó una decisión..., se vistió salió del cuarto de baño, atravesó toda la casa (tratando de no mirar a Duo, que se le había enganchado a los tobillos y luchaba por arrastrarlo). Finalmente consiguió salir a la calle.

Echó una vista a su alrededor y suspiró profundamente, aspirando el aroma de los jazmines, pronto los cerezos estarían en flor y todo su jardín se llenaría de pétalos rosados que junto a las preciosas rosas de varias tonalidades, las diferentes plantas de flores hermosas y extrañas y el césped verde y fresco, harían de su hogar un lugar de ensueño.

Despertando de sus divagaciones se centró en su verdadero propósito. Ya cuidaría sus plantas más tarde, cuando volviera de la tienda . De camino al establecimiento se fue fijando en todos y cada uno de los escaparates. Si quería que su plan funcionase debía elegir cuidadosamente todo lo que compraba. Sería una tarde muy divertida. Primero pasó por la tienda de disfraces, allí consiguió un pasamontañas negro y unos guantes a juego.

También compró abundantes botes de pintura, quinientos folios de papel reciclado, pelucas de distintos tipos y colores, lentillas de muchos colores y formas(por ejemplo, de ojos de gato o con fuego, o totalmente blancas,...), diez kilos de cebollas frescas, discos de músicas infantiles, de miedo, clásicas,..., una camara de vídeo con capacidad para grabar en la oscuridad, varias cuerdas, un libro de poemas, muchas velas de colores, varitas aromáticas (de estas que se encienden y huele a algo, depende del aroma que ponga en la caja XD ), algunos videojuegos y... tal vez algunas cosas más, pero en ese preciso momento no lo recordaba.

Heero se preguntaba desde cuando había decidido solucionar las cosas así y una sonrisa malévola adornó su rostro. Todo estaba preparado cuidadosamente y el plan había aparecido en su mente como por arte de magia. Al salir de su casa su única idea era ir a expresarle su odio a Trowa y justo al pasar por la tienda de disfraces toda su maravillosa idea surgió de la nada. Decidió celebrarlo tomando un pizza carbonara en el restaurante italiano al que solía encargar comida a domicilio. Se sentó en una de las mesas de fuera y pidió su comida. Estaba tan distraído planeando detalles mientras esperaba que no se fijó cuando una figura se sentó en su mesa.

-¡Heero¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí!

-¿ah? -respondió sorprendido-.

¿Cómo había podido bajar la guardia? Si en vez de esa persona hubiera sido uno de los muchos asesinos que querían hincarle el diente, allí habrían acabado sus días.

-Uhm..eres tu Quatre

-Perdona¿estás de mal humor? Si quieres puedo irme y hablamos otro día-dijo sonriendo-.

Su amigo, siempre tan servicial, cuando lo conoció apenas se hablaban, para él era sólo un niño demasiado débil e idealista, pero desde que ese niño "atontado"(es como lo veía antes) arriesgó su propia vida para salvarle, su concepto cambió. El hecho de ver como era capaz de poner en peligro su vida por alguien que lo ignoraba le hizo ver que era una persona que merecía su respeto. Después de eso sólo hizo falta que hablaran un par de veces y ahí empezó su amistad. A menudo quedaba con él, aunque cuando estaba de mal humor no tenía ganas de estar con su rubio amigo (siendo tan alegre y amable, a veces le ponía de los nervios).

De hecho era una amistad muy extraña, normalmente oía parlotear a su amigo acerca de los nuevos actos benéficos que había hecho, la tristeza que le provocaban los niños huérfanos, el buen día que hacía,... y él escuchaba en silencio todo lo que decía. A veces se cansaba de oírle y le decía que se callara. Sabía de sobra que era muy cruel por su parte, pero no tenía ganas de oírlo durante horas. También era cierto que muchas veces jugaban con videojuegos, siempre de guerra, por supuesto, él, soldado perfecto, sólo jugaba única y exclusivamente por motivos de perfeccionar su estrategia, nunca por diversión.

También, cuando Quatre insistía mucho iban al cine a ver una película(películas que Heero veía sin mucho entusiasmo y preguntándose por qué había aceptado ir). Una vez (después de meses suplicándole) aceptó a ir a la playa. Al llegar se arrepintió, todo lleno de gente chillando, un sol abrasador y arena que se le pegaba por todo el cuerpo, para colmo de males, aunque se puso debajo de una sombrilla, Quatre estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo tratando de convencerle de que se pusiera crema protectora. El resultado de su cabezonería de no usar crema porque "su piel era lo bastante fuerte"fue una semana sin salir de casa, quemado y perdiendo piel como los lagartos.

-No, no te preocupes-respondió esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible-.

-Te veo muy alegre-contestó-.

-No..sólo es.. un.. ... ..regalo...

-¿Para quien¿Te acordaste de mi cumpleaños¡No pensé que lo hicieras! -dijo a la vez que saltaba abrazando a su amigo-.

-¿Eh? -consiguió decir antes de tener al rubio encima- ¿Tu cumpleaños?... Si eso... era sólo para agradecerte que me diste uno en el mio...no pienses que es por mi alma caritativa...

-¡Muchas gracias Heero!

Maldita su suerte por tercera vez, ni por asomo se había acordado del cumpleaños de Quatre, esa contestación había sido bastante estúpida, no se le había pasado por la cabeza en años darle regalos de cumpleaños a nadie, el no tenía gestos de amor ni cariño. ¿Por qué en ese preciso instante tuvieron que llegar Quatre y su dichoso cumpleaños?. No tenía pensado darle nada.

-Hagamos algo, te voy a invitar a cenar, mi pizza está apunto de llegar

-Pero después vendrás conmigo a ver una película a mi casa ¿si? anda, por favor, estoy solo y es mi cumpleaños, es muy triste celebrar cumpleaños con uno mismo.

-Puede ser...

- ¡Gracias Heero¡Eres genial!

- ...si, como no-dijo en un susurro que nadie más que él llegó a oír-.

Después de comer la pizza y dejar algo de propina al camarero (Quatre dijo que había sido muy atento y que se lo merecía). De camino a casa del rubio fueron hablando sobre unas nuevas mejoras para sus robots, una de las pocas conversaciones con las que Quatre conseguía animada participación por parte de Heero. A veces se preguntaba si su amigo realmente era tan frío como parecía, es cierto que muchas veces le consentía sus caprichos y parecía interesarse por él, pero nunca le dedicaba una sonrisa y era bastante arisco a sus muestras de afecto, por no hablar de su manera cortante de conversar.

-Oye Heero-dijo de pronto-.

Al no tener respuesta prosiguió

- ¿Me consideras tu amigo?-dijo de pronto poniéndose delante de él-.

-¿Y esa pregunta?-contestó sin mirarle siquiera a los ojos-.

-No, no es nada-respondió a la vez que bajaba su mirada al suelo-.

No entendía por qué nunca le decía que al menos le tenía un aprecio mínimo. Eso le dolía porque por su parte siempre estaba tratando de ayudarlo, expresándole su cariño. En el último año se había convertido para él en una especie de hermano mayor y sentía que necesitaba que él también lo viera así, se había encariñado mucho.

Llegaron a la casa de Quatre, bueno, no era exactamente su casa, él realmente tenía una gran mansión pero estaba harto de tantas habitaciones y gente, así que decidió irse a un pequeño apartamento de tres cuartos, la cocina-salón, el dormitorio y el cuarto de baño. Ya había estado allí antes y era acogedora.

Subieron las escaleras y entraron. En unos minutos ya estaban ambos sentados, viendo un aburrida película, de esas dramáticas que le gustaban a Quatre. Heero no entendía cómo podían gustarle todas esas "tonterías".

-Hee-chan...

-No me llames así

-Pero somos amigos

-¿Y?

- Espera ahora vuelvo

Salió de la habitación y cerro la puerta, momento que Heero aprovechó para dejar de ver la película y pensar en lo que había sucedido en la calle. Normalmente el rubio no se ponía tan serio para pedirle demostraciones de cariño, realmente no podía entenderlo. Se llevaban lo que puede decirse bien ¿por qué se complicaba tanto? Él mismo nunca se preocupaba de esas cosas, además, lo cariños y sensiblerías hacían débil a la gente y el no era ningúnd débil, así que en ningún momento debía siquiera imaginar en tener sentimientos. Su corazón siempre había sido una piedra y así se quedaría.

Poco después Quatre salió de la habitación en pijama, era entero azul claro y se veía que era una tela muy abrigada y cómoda. Se sentó a su lado y continuaron viendo la película. Como de costumbre a la media hora se quedó dormido con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro y Heero se levantó, lo acomodó bien en el sillón y le echó una manta por encima. Después se sentó en el sillón de al lado y se quedó un rato viéndolo dormir. Realmente su amigo parecía un ángel cuando dormía. Sin hacer ruido le acarició los cabellos a modo de despedida y se fue.

Emprendió el camino a su casa de manera tranquila, el simple hecho de pensar que el trenzado podía seguir ahí le puso de mal humor. Atravesó todo el jardín, que iluminado a la luz de la luna tenía un toque mágico, giró la llave de la puerta y...

Continuará...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Respuestas a los review:

**Duo Usio M**. : Antes que nada muchísimas gracias por leer el fic y dejar comentario y bueno, en respuesta a tu review: quien sabe, esto solo ha sido un capítulo para situarnos en la personalidad de Heero aquí y ver un poco de su vida y entorno nn

**mai maxwell**: Me alegro de que te haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer el fic y dejar comentario. No creo que este te haya parecido tan divertido, no estoy muy segura de que haya quedado bien el capítulo pero en fin XD.

**andrea massini**: Gracias por leer el fic y dejar comentario . . Las locuras de Duo nuevas ya las verás en el siguiente capítulo y lo que hará Heero.. muhahaha eso en los futuros capítulo nn.

**Keysie Maxwell** : Mil gracias por tus halagos // eres muy amable, no se si este capítulo se te hará tan bueno como el anterior nnU a mi no me gustó u.u creo que es algo aburrido pero en fin o.o es necesario para ver más o menos la vida de Heero. Gracias por enviarme un review nn

**Evil-Mitzuky-dono**: Me alegro de haberte hecho pasar un buen rato y si, Duo va a hacer muuchas cosas mas por conseguir su juego. Gracias por tu review n.n

**Noriko Ukai**: Pues si me animé pero creo que este capítulo no va a ser tan interesante como el otro n-n. Muchas gracias por el comentario

**Mili Maxwell Iseki** : Gracias por el review n--n y bueno aquí tienes la continuación, no se si te habrá gustado ( a mi no)

**Ryoko Yuy**: me alegro mucho de que te gustara, supongo que este no te habrá agradado tanto. Muchas gracias por tu review

**shinigamihan**: Bueno n.n en este he tratado de profundizar más como me dijiste, no se si te habrá gustado el capi, gracias por tu review y espero que sigas leyéndolo

**darkangelchan**: Jajaja pues si, las cosas ahora se van a volver un poco mas desastrosas xD. Espero no haberte aburrido con este capítulo en el que no ha habido nada de humor (creo) nn y gracias por mandarme el review


	3. Encuentro

**Capítulo III: Encuentro **

**By Kilia**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Emprendió el camino a su casa de manera tranquila, el simple hecho de pensar que el trenzado podía seguir ahí le puso de mal humor. Atravesó todo el jardín, que iluminado a la luz de la luna tenía un toque mágico, giró la llave de la puerta y...

No vio nada. Entró y cerró la puerta. Sus ojos tardaron en adaptarse a la oscuridad pero era obvio que no había nadie. Todo en perfecto orden, ni una luz encendida en toda la casa, era tan delicioso...parecía casi un sueño... Respiró profundamente y una amplia sonrisa iluminó su cara, se estaba tan a gusto en tranquilidad... Al fin y al cabo se lo merecía, después de soportar a Duo en la mañana ya era hora de tener un poco de paz.

Se dejó caer en el sillón, exhausto por la cantidad de tiendas que había visitado, después revivió mentalmente su encuentro con Quatre, de nuevo, y una calidez extraña se apoderó de él, fue algo momentáneo que duró un segundo antes de que su mente encerrara esa sensación. Esa imagen... acurrucado en el sillón como un gatito y sus cabellos rubios calléndole sobre el rostro, le volvía a la mente una y otra vez.

De pronto empezó a oír una melodía. No podía ser, definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, primero se pone a pensar en su amigo durmiendo quien sabrá por qué y ahora oía ruidos en su cabeza ¡anda¡y ahora esa música tenía letra¡y además incomprensible! Una de dos, o debía llamar al psiquiatra de urgencias más cercano o...

La respuesta no tardó en llegar, de la nada las luces se encendieron, la melodía se intensificó y apareció...(según Heero volvió de los infiernos)...

-¡Maxwell¡Se puede saber qué haces en mi casa a estas horas de la noche¡Y qué es esa ropa!

-Se llama traje de danza árabe ¡incultooo!

Esta vez Duo había elegido un traje entero de tul, semitransparente color rojo y una falda roja también (el típico de las bailarinas árabes).

-¡No me interesa¡Fuera de mi casa! -dijo apretando los dientes-

Moviendo las caderas de un modo sensual, se acercó a él, más bien casi se puso encima, mientras observaba el mal humor de Heero, que iba notablemente en aumento.

-Mi...Heero... - susurró muy cerca de su rostro

No podía creer lo desvergonzado que era ese chico, no es que le molestara, pero estaba solo a varios centímetros de su rostro, a muy pocos ya que era capaz de sentir su aliento en su propio rostro

-Lárgate-masculló entre dientes-.

-¿Y si no quiero? -dijo haciendo pucheros-.

De pronto Heero se quedó muy quieto, cruzó los brazos y cerró los ojos. Se negaba a volver a intercambiar palabras con un (a su parecer) un simio. Realmente notaba la sangre arder en sus venas, una leve excitación se apoderó de él al ver a Duo vestido así, ya que ese traje dejaba bastante poco a la imaginación al ser de una tela clara que transparentaba, y por mucho que quería negárselo, siempre había sentido más atracción por los hombres que por las mujeres, de hecho no se perdonaba sentir atracción hacia cualquier clase de ser, pero una cosa es que ÉL mismo supiera eso y otra muy distinta era que DUO se diera cuenta.

Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, si ese loco se daba cuenta de que se sentía mínimamente atraído hacia él, aunque sólo fuera por el físico, esería capaz de violarlo ahí mismo, aunque muy poco le faltaba, empezó a preguntarse seriamente la posibilidad de que las amenazas del trenzado fueran algo más que palabras.

Mentalmente repasó sus últimos encuentros con él, esas últimas dos veces habían sido de película. Tantas estupideces juntas parecían surrealistas, pero no, habían sucedido, el chico había cantado en la calle, lo había acosado en su casa y ahora se peleaba con los botones de su camisa que parecían imposibles de desabrochar y...

Y un momento...¿ dónde estaba su abrigo?¿por qué el cinturón de su pantalón estaba desabrochado?¿Qué hacía dejándose quitar la ropa? Esto ya era el colmo de los colmos, él ahí, divagando acerca de la locura de su acompañante y sin detenerse a ver qué hacía en esos momentos el susodicho compañero.

- Pero...pero... ¡es que tu única neurona ha decidido jubilarse o qué!¡qué se supone que haces!-gritó con un tic nervioso en el ojo-.

En esos momentos Duo se quedó perplejo, acababa de fijarse en lo que había hecho. Supuso que se había metido demasiado en su papel, pero ni se le pasaba por la cabeza dejar ir la ocasión, ahora que Heero parecía nervioso.

-¡Oh!¡Mis disculpas mi querido amante! -dijo a la vez que sonreía y le acariciaba el rostro-¡pensé que querrías eso!

Una sonrisa burlona surcó el rostro del trenzado.

-¿En qué piensas degenerado?

Inmediatamente se abrochó su cinturón y se levantó, haciéndolo caer al suelo

-¡Au!-se quejó- ¡me has tirado!-dijo de nuevo con un puchero-.

-Que observador...-respondió con notable sarcasmo-Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras, yo me voy a la cama, a diferencia de algunos tengo mejores cosas que hacer en mi vida que ejercer de payaso-.

Esta última frase la dijo con una frialdad que Duo nunca había visto en él, si bien era cierto que solía ser bastante cortante, nunca había demostrado sentir odio , y en esa ocasión realmente lo pareció, pero no iba a darse por vencido, conseguiría su objetivo a cualquier precio...su nuevo objetivo...

Salió de la casa sin hacer ruido. El plan no estaba saliendo nada bien.

Por su parte, Heero daba vueltas inquieto en su cama. Parecía que cada vez se estaba volviendo más blandoy débil. No podía dejar que eso se viera reflejado, y el asalto de ese día, sin duda alguna, lo había ganado Duo. Eso lo frustraba, si las cosas seguían así la situación se le escaparía de las manos y todos verían que realmente estaba dejándose vencer por el trenzado.

Se levantó para asegurarse de que se había marchado o hacerle irse a fuerza de balas. Afortunadamente no estaba, el chico se había ido con el "trofeo" de "ganador" esa noche. Cabizbajo y andando como si tuviera un gran peso en la espalda se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba "Pita", su serpiente, que lo saludó con un silbido. Arrastrando los pies fue hasta el armario de su cocina, de donde sacó una bolsita de tila y puso a calentar el agua. Seguramente una infusión le ayudaría a relajarse.

Mientras esperaba se puso a mirar su cocina...en el último año la había vuelto a pintar de otro color. Esta vez fue de azul claro, color que contrastaba a la perfección con el resto de muebles, completamente blancos. No era muy grande, aunque tampoco es que pudiera quejarse del tamaño.

El sonido del microondas lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Preparó la tila y se la bebió. Después un repentino impulso se dirigió al congeladory...saco su tarrina...de helado de chocolate...

Esperó a que se derritiera un poco antes de tomárselo, el chocolate siempre le había ayudado en sus momentos mas difíciles. Después de eso se fue a dormir...y durmió muuuy profundamente.

Mientras, en la misma calle de la pizzería donde había cenado Heero, a las dos y media de la madrugada, un chico con una larga trenza corría hacía el edificio nº 9. La puerta estaba abierta, así que pudo entrar sin problemas, subió las escaleras a toda velocidad y llamó al timbre. Rogó a todos dioses que estuviera en casa, necesitaba hablar con él...

Tras diez minutos de larga espera, Trowa salió en pijama, de corderitos y verde, por cierto.Tenía cara de somnoliento y los ojos medio cerrados.

-Duo...¿sabes que hora es, QUERIDO? -dijo poniendo mucho énfasis en la palabra querido-.

-¡Trowa! -dijo entrando en su casa de golpe- Esto no está saliendo bien, acabo de salir de su casa ¡y parecía odiarme!

Trowa se dejó caer en una silla y se masajeó las sienes.

-Vamos a ver...llevas acosándolo bastante tiempo... no esperarás que él te lo celebre...-.

A pesar de que trataba de sonar serio, se veía perfectamente que estaba tratando de contener una carcajada, sin embargo Duo parecía afectado, y prosiguiguió, tratando de consolarlo.

-Ya, mi niño, tranquilo-.

Trowa se acercó a él y lo rodeó con un abrazo.

-Tro..-dijo mirando al suelo triste-.

-Shh...-le contestó a la vez que acariciaba su cabeza-todo saldrá bien...

- ¿Por qué siempre me tratas igual que...antes?-preguntó de pronto Duo-.

-Sabes que trato a todo el mundo así- replicó con una sonrisa en los labios-.

-Pero...yo...

-¿Y bueno qué es lo que te preocupa de que Heero te odie?-cambió de tema de repente-.El juego ya te lo di hace tiempo¿no será que te tomaste en serio lo otro que te dije?

Duo se quedó en silencio, mirando al suelo.

-Que interesante...-dijo Trowa con una sonrisa malévola en el rostro-eso quiere decir que tendré que visitar a Quatre...

-¿lo harás?

-Claro, mi pequeño niño...

-Gracias...

-¿Quieres quedarte a dormir aquí? Tu casa queda lejos y tengo una cama de sobra en la habitación

-¡Claro¡Gracias de nuevo!

A la mañana siguiente, Trowa fue a visitar a Quatre. Este lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-¡Trowa¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte¿Quieres quedarte a comer?

-Claro, me encantaría

Una vez estaban en la mesa, comiendo, decidió que era el mejor momento para sacar el tema y conversaron largo rato. El rubio parecía no entender muy bien.

-Así que me dices que a Heero.. ¿le gusta Duo?

-Sí, exacto, necesitamos tu ayuda para que conquiste a Duo

-Pero...¿No era Duo-kun el que últimamente acosaba a Heero?

-Si, pero él lo hacía por le juego. Heero en ese tiempo se ha enamorado...debes ayudarnos...es tu amigo...

-No puedo...yo..-contestó de pronto muy nervioso-

-¿Tu qué?-dijo a la vez que una sonrisa burlona se apoderaba de su rostro-.

-Yo...

Continuará

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**darkangelchan:** No se en qué va a acabar esto XD si te dijera que ni yo misma lo sé...aun no tengo bien definidas las parejas ni los acontecimientos XD demonios en mi cabeza todo se enreda más y más xD bueno nn me alegro mucho de que te gustara el capítulo y espero que este también te guste

**mili maxwell iseki**.: uhm... Heero y Quatre tiernos si, suena bien, tal vez haya más escenas tiernas de esos dos más adelante :P quien sabe. Me siento honrada con tus comentarios yo no calificaría mi fic como "grandioso " pero bueno n.n te lo agradezco mucho personas como tu me hacen querer seguir escribiendo

**Rockergirl-Sk **: xD sipis, heero tuvo mucho aguante, tal vez si debió dejarlo colgado xDDD no sabe lo que le espera

**ladyyami-atem**: Aquí tienes la actualización nn espero que te haya gustado. Me ha costado bastantito escribirla TwT la inspiración me viene muy poco y normalmente tengo que forzarme a escribir YY (tardando horas para unas pocas líneas) o.o aunque tambien es cierto que hago otras cosas mientras escribo xD tal vez sea eso

**mai maxwell:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado, realmente dudaba de que hubiera quedado bien el capitulo 2 pero veo que si (o eso parece) . Lo que se le ha ocurrido a Heero muahahaha XD si, es algo grande.. va a ser una locura xD. Lo malo es que no se como estructurarlo todo en mi cabeza, ideas tengo pero están todas desordenadas e.e así que supongo que muchas seran solo borradores. Espero que la pasaras bien en tu viaje y weno n.n ya me dirás que te ha parecido este capi xD

**Keysie Maxwell** : Jeje, aun no tengo muy claro como acabaran las cosas xD. Aquí esta el capitulo 3 y espero poner pronto el 4 xP. Me parece que se ha liado todo rápidamente, espero ser capaz de resolverlo pronto :P

**nicky-hitomi:** Bueno, ya tienes la continuación, espero que te haya gustado. Sipis, le falto humor al 2º y creo que a este también x.x es que para esas cosas necesita inspiración T-T y ya se sabe...la inspiración llega cuando quiere YY

**Noriko Ukai **: Entre Heero y Quatre :P...uhm quien sabe quien sabe...Ya por fin termine el 3 y weno XD supongo que empezare pronto el 4 este es el 1º fic "serio" que hago. No se si saldra bien al final o no . ojala que shi.


	4. No quiero recordar

**Capítulo IV: No quiero recordar  
By Kilia**

Gomen si tarde mucho pero estuve liada con cosas de la escuela y bueno xP después de un tiempo ps ya tengo un tiempito libre Y.Y. Muchas gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo la historia y mil gracias a los que me dejáis review (me animan a seguir escribiendo) xD

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Pero...¿No era Duo-kun el que últimamente acosaba a Heero?

-Si, pero él lo hacía por le juego. Heero en ese tiempo se ha enamorado...debes ayudarme...es tu amigo...

-No puedo...yo..-contestó de pronto muy nervioso-

-¿Tu qué?-dijo a la vez que una sonrisa burlona se apoderaba de su rostro-.

-Yo...

-Tú...

- ¡Heero es mió¡Es mi hermano! -dijo de pronto con notable nerviosismo-.

Trowa soltó una ruidosa carcajada, la situación le divertía bastante, Quatre con expresión contrariada y enfadada...

- Está bien, está bien...-respondió sin dejar de sonreír- y bueno... ¿qué comeremos?

Por un momento Quatre no reaccionó, parecía haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Tierra llamando a Quaaaatreee- canturreó-.

- ¿Eh? -dijo de pronto sorprendido-.

- ¿Con qué delicioso postre vas a deleitarme?

- Oh..uhm.. pasa a la cocina... ya veremos...

Una vez ya en la cocina, el rubio empezó a preparar un extraño dulce que Trowa nunca había visto, tal vez era árabe. También observó que desde la conversación parecía bastante tenso y alterado, las cosas estaban saliendo mejor de lo que creía...si señor... .De pronto vio un delantal rosa, rosa claro con bordados de flores de cerezo.

- Hey Q-chan ¿por qué no usas eso?

Con sumo sigilo tomó el delantal y se lo colocó, atándole un lazo en la espalda. Lentamente lo recorrió con su mirada: sus cabellos platinos caían con gracia sobre el cuello, su estrecha figura, con algunas curvas,... tal vez debería haber sido modelo.. se dijo Trowa mientras sonreía.

-Gracias Trowa, eres un amor, te preocupas hasta de que me pueda manchar

Su tono de voz era sincero, dulce y angelical. De pronto se giró y ambos se miraron directamente a los ojos...sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosados...y sus labios.. sonreían, el tiempo se detuvo, por unos instantes el mundo se paró en seco.. y...Trowa se acercó a su rostro...

En algún lugar de la metrópoli, un chico trenzado y vestido entero de cuero negro descansaba echado en un árbol. Se sentía algo triste y había decidido ir al parque a pensar ¿qué le estaba pasando?, tal vez allí en su sitio preferido de la ciudad, lo descubriría. Era un sitio alejado, cubierto de hierba y árboles robustos. En medio había una laguna artificial, con peces de colores. Cerca de él unos niños estaban jugando, de pronto uno de los chiquillos se le acercó, parecía tener unos siete años

- ¿Querez jugad con nozotod?

- ¿yo? -contestó sorprendido-.

- ¡si!- dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Mi perrito quiede conocedte, eztamod jugando a rodad pod el zuelo

- ¿Rodar? - respondió sonriente- Yo era un experto en eso cuando tenía tu edad, seguro que puedo superarte- lo retó mientras dejaba ver una sonrisa burlona- ni tu ni tu perro podéis ganarme

El pequeño hizo una mueca enorme con su cara e infló sus mofletes con una expresión de enfado

- ¡Yo ganaré!

- ¡No¡Ganaré yo!

Y dicho y hecho, ambos empezaron a rodar en la hierba, en el barro...en el suelo...por un momento Duo quiso olvidarse de todo, al demonio con Heero, ya estaba cansado de su frialdad, era imposible molestarlo, parecía una piedra andante, una piedra escupe hielo...¡cada vez que hablaba se morían las flores!, si, eso explicaba por qué heero no tenia plantas dentro de su casa, se le morían de frío. Es cierto que lo había estado acosando...un poquito.. ¡pero sólo un poquito!..también se había colado en su casa, es cierto... y se le había tirado encima... ¡pero ese no era motivo para bombardearlo con sus agujas de hielo¡Si Heero fuera al polo sur se congelarían hasta los hielos¡Pero no volvería a suceder¡Ese desgraciado no volvería a dispararle de esa forma¡Y no iba a dejarse congelar ni una vez más ¡No!

Justo en ese momento, una figura con una bolsa marrón en las manos se detuvo delante de él, se levanto las gafas de sol y lo miró desde arriba.

- ¿Ahora te juntas con los de tu mismo nivel neuronal, Maxwell? O no..espera... pobre niño, que le insulto...

No podía ser...no..esto no le estaba pasando a él..temeroso alzó la vista para confirmar susu sospechas...

Sin decir ni una palabra más siguió su camino, dejando a un atónito Duo lleno de barros y hojas, petrificado en el suelo. Decirle eso le había sabido TAN dulce, TAN gratificante, no pudo evitar empezar a reír, la cara de bobo que se le había quedado al trenzado fue de película... Debía darse prisa al volver, esa nueva misión que le habían encargado sus jefes.. ¡debía ponerse a trabajar de inmediato!ya tendría tiempo de pensar en niños-nivel-mental-de-lagartija.

Cuando Heero desapareció de su vista, Duo se levanto del suelo totalmente rojo¿por qué¿por qué había tenido que encontrarlo precisamente ÉL? Maldito mil veces, pero ya vería...ya...¿dónde estaba Trowa cuando se le necesitaba?

Siguió jugando un rato más y se despidió del niño. Volvió cabizbajo a la calle, mientras paseaba podría despejarse. Fue mirando escaparates, una tienda de ropa, una de comida, de animales. Entonces una brillante idea se le pasó por la cabeza ¡una mascota le haría sentir mejor¡si, eso haría¡compraría una mascota¡un pajarito¡o un gatito!

Por las aceras la gente iba y venía, un restaurante lleno, niños con sus padres,...y él sentía ganas de estar ahí, de no haber hecho la maldita apuesta, se sentía triste y sólo. Al doblar la esquina llegó a la tienda de animales, era una tienda exótica, de iluminación tenue y azulada.

En las vitrinas se observaban todo tipo de animales, lagartos, peces, perros, gatos,.. No sabía por cual decidirse, todos eran tan monos... Un chico de unos dieciocho años se le acercó, su pelo era azulado, medio largo y oscuro, su piel clara y sus ojos miel. También era bastante alto. Se puso detrás de él y pasó su mano muy cerca de su cuello para señalar una de las jaulas.

- Yo te recomendaría la ardilla marrón, la de cola larga-dijo con una sonrisa amable-.

Debía ser el dependiente.

-¿Por qué?

- Es muy sociable y lista

-¿Está amaestrada?

El chico se rió y se acercó un poco a su rostro.

-¡claro!¡si la sueltas se sube a tu hombro!

- Entonces creo que… me la llevo.. ¿Oye cómo te llamas?

- Marlon, dime¿te gustan los animales?

- Si, yo...claro…sino no habría venido ¿ no crees? jeje…

-Tienes toda la razón, ha sido una pregunta tonta creo yo

Ambos se rieron y empezaron a hablar de ardillas. Después de una hora, Marlon le había contado las mil y una formas detener una ardilla feliz. Algo mareado por tantas instrucciones, Duo salió con su nueva mascota y se dirigió hacia su casa. Cuando llegó encontró en su buzón una invitación a la feria¡claro¡la feria!. La semana siguiente estaría llena de luces, dulces, atracciones y juegos para él. No más Heero, no más nada, sólo él y su felicidad de divertirse.

Mientras, tumbado en el jardín de su casa, Heero meditaba de todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, era tan complejo….No entendía por qué sentía tanta rabia, tanto enfado, tanta impotencia. Cuanto más lo pensaba más enfadado se ponía. ¡Lo odiaba¿Por qué ese maldito niño con trenza le hacía pensar tanto?. Ya estaba harto, harto de todo lo que existía, harto de no saber cómo hacerlo desaparecer de su vida.., pero había tomado una decisión. Se vengaría, se vengaría de una sola vez y después no volvería a verlo...iba a lamentar todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar, toda esa confusión y rabia, todo por sus caprichos infantiles. ¡No podía perdonarle que le hiciera sentir débil e inferior!

La sangre le hervía, necesitaba ver a Quatre. Sólo él sabía como calmarlo, sólo él estaba siempre ahí. Sólo con él se permitía sentirse débil...

Se levantó de golpe. Había decidido ir a verlo, no le diría nada, por supuesto, nadie debía saber que él estaba afectado. Pero escuchar dos o tres tonterías de Quatre le animarían. Tal vez al volver ese trenzado drogado le estaría esperando sobre su cama, en ropa interior femenina y con una caja de bombones roja y con forma de corazón, pero en ese momento quería relajarse y olvidarse de todo.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando Trowa se acercó a su oído y le dijo que vestido así se veía realmente adorable. Había sido su primer amor después de todo. Los recuerdos acudieron a su mente como las mariposas al verano...ya habían pasado dos años..

Era un día de otoño, a las doce de la mañana. Había quedado con Trowa en el portón de su casa. No era el lugar más adecuado, pero la verdad es que no tenía más opción, tenía que decírselo. Al día siguiente partiría en una misión en la que su vida estaría en riesgo..más que nunca.. Debía infiltrarse en una base enemiga él sólo y robar los explosivos. Para ello debería enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo a bastantes enemigos...no sabía a cuántos..pero estaba seguro de que no serían dos o tres...

Entonces Trowa bajó, le dio un beso en la mejilla como siempre y centró sus ojos en él, preocupado.

-Dime ¿qué es eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?

-¿Sabes Trowa? yo... no se qué siento por ti.. ¡creo que es amor!.. no se..sólo tu estás en mis pensamientos y..¡cuando estoy contigo todo es distinto! tu haces que todo sea especial...

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, durante el que Trowa lo miró fijamente.

-Quatre, lo siento, no puedo estar contigo

-Entiendo...

-No es que no quiera.. es que Duo me pidió ayer que saliera con él

-¿te gusta Duo?

Aunque trataba de contener sus lágrimas, éstas se empeñaban en llenar sus ojos y caer.

-Estoy saliendo con él

-¿Eso es un si..?

-Supongo..

Sin despedirse siquiera, dio media vuelta y cabizbajo se dirigió a la base. Pediría empezar ese mismo día la misión, ya no importaba si le ocurría algo, nadie iba a llorar por él...

Una vez hubo recibido las instrucciones partió hacia dónde le habían dicho. Extrañamente hubo ligero cambio de planes de último minuto. Iba a disfrutar de la "acogedora" y "comunicativa" compañía de Heero Yuy. Ese chico era realmente misterioso, más aún que Trowa (y eso ya era decir mucho). Nunca hablaba con nadie, nunca decía nada a nadie. Parecía un robot...Bueno, a veces hablaba, pero siempre eran palabras de desprecio o sarcasmo.

Cuando llegaron lo primero que vio fue una enorme casa. Una casa de campo con flores, piscina, columpios,... Aquello parecía de todo menos una base de guerra. Durante el viaje había tratado de entablar alguna conversación amistosa con él, pero sólo había obtenido monosílabos " ah, bien, ... .. .. .. . . (no sabe/no contesta), hm,.. "

Ambos treparon por las paredes de la casa y se metieron por una ventana. Aparentemente era un hogar totalmente amueblado, decorado y tranquilo. Debían ser rápidos, estaba claro que los enemigos sabían de hacía rato que habían llegado y ellos lo sabían, sabían que estaban yendo directamente a la trampa del lobo, pero no podían volver atrás. Si fracasaban, si fallaban, sus enemigos tendrían la excusa perfecta: "dos cadáveres del bando enemigo intentando entrar a robar, ya podemos volver a declarar la guerra"

Ambos iban corriendo, sabían de memoria dónde debían ir. Cuando llegaron a la cocina, tras diez minutos de correr sin parar, empezaron a desmantelar las bombas metidas en los muebles y a guardarlas una vez desactivadas.

-¿Qué tranquilo está esto no?

-Um..

-¿Crees que será una trampa? Es demasiado fácil...

-Sea una trampa o no, estamos cumpliendo con nuestro deber, preocúpate de desarmarlas bien y no de si saben que estamos aquí-dijo con un tono helado-.

No era difícil desactivarlas, sólo tenían que cortar un cable, el mismo en todas. Ya iban por la décima cuando de pronto una alarma empezó a sonar por todo el edificio, se oían pasos acelerados y voces. Las luces se apagaron y una lámpara, que emitía luces rojas parpadeaba.

Se oyeron unos disparos y las balas les pasaron muy de cerca, estaban atacando del otro extremo del pasillo, aún tenían unos segundos para huir. Unos ruidos extraños salieron de las ventanas, que tenían las persianas echadas ¡alguien estaba tratando de levantarlas!, mientras Heero desarmaba bombas a una velocidad extrema, incluso para él, Quatre corrió a atrancar la puerta, pero de nada servia, las balas traspasaban la madera, si les daba alguna estaban muertos.

-¡Deprisa Heero! -exclamó suplicante Quatre-.

-No me molestes quejica, sino te gusta esto, lárgate y no molestes...-masculló Heero entre dientes-.

Empezó a caer arena y algunas piedras del techo, se oían golpes como de martillos, antes no se habían dado cuenta por los disparos. El techo estaba desmoronándose por segundos. El sonido de unos cristales los avisó de que alguien había conseguido entrar, era un chico cubierto de negro, al que sólo se le veían los ojos. Eran unos ojos felinos, de un amarillo intenso y sostenía entre sus manos un revólver.

Quatre y Heero sacaron también los suyos y se miraron con complicidad. Antes de que su atacante pudiera hacer nada, Heero le dio una patada en la nuca y calló al suelo.

-¿Está muerto?-preguntó el rubio-.

-Puede...

Las paredes empezaron a temblar de todas partes mientras de la puerta venían cada vez más disparos. Encima de sus cabezas, comenzaron a caer grandes pedazos de techo.

-¡Al conducto de lavandería! -dijo Quatre mientras abría una compuerta que estaba oculta en la pared-¡Vamos Heero!-.

Al ver que no se movía, entró dentro, esperando que lo siguiera. Los enemigos derribaron parte del techo y saltaron, rodeando a Heero, él había sacado su pistola, pero eran unos diez hombres, no podría hacerles frente a todos. Entonces Quatre recordó a Trowa y pensó que el "soldado perfecto" (como se hacía llamar) no podía pagar que él estuviera deprimido y sin ganas de nada. En una situación normal, el rubio se habría quedado con su compañero hasta el final, no importaba si era Duo, Heero, Trowa o Wu Fei. El debía pensar que primero el compañero y después uno mismo.

Salió de su escondite dando un grito, todos se quedaron perplejos, incluido Heero. Entonces arrojó una granada de humo soporífera e irritante de ojos. Aprovechando la confusión , agarró a su compañero y se lanzó dentro del tubo de lavandería, no sin antes cerrar la puerta que daba a esa pequeña sala de un metro cuadro. Sus enemigos seguramente no conocerían esa entrada y la confundirían con la pared, ya que estaba camuflada y había que fijarse bien para distinguirla.

Cuando cayeron sobre el montón de ropa sucia, por un momento se quedaron en silencio, todo había pasado muy deprisa y ambos estaban aun bloqueados, sin decir una palabra, salieron por unos túneles secretos y volvieron a la base. No se podía decir que habían conseguido su misión cien por cien. Habían conseguido eliminar todos sus explosivos, pero no habían podido evitar el enfrentamiento. Seguramente, sus enemigos aumentarán el nivel de defensa y la siguiente misión será mucho más arriesgada.

- Te debo un favor, así que por esta vez y sólo por esta vez puedes pedirme algo. Dinero, entrenamiento, mis armas,... Has demostrado ser más eficiente que yo y debo pagar el precio.

- ¿Ah?-respondió Quatre sorprendido por la actitud tan seria de Heero-¿Qué te parece si vamos a cenar a algún sitio? Con eso será suficiente

-Como desees...

Así había empezado su amistad con Heero y poco a poco se había ido distanciando de Trowa, se veían pero mucho menos a menudo. Un año después se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado enamorado. Sólo sentía admiración y amistad, había confundido sus sentimientos.

-Quatre... -volvió a susurrarle- pareces ido..

Sin que él se diera cuenta, Trowa había ido llevándolo hasta la encimera y le había empujado suavemente para que se echara un poco, lo suficientemente para que al mantener el equilibrio tuviera que estar agarrado a él.

-Perdona, me perdí en mis pensamientos un momen...

-shh...

El sonido del timbre los sobresaltó, Quatre apartó a Trowa sin mirarle a los ojos y se dirigió hasta la puerta. Se sentía muy nervioso y confundido¿por qué Trowa se había portado así?

-¿Heero?-dijo un poco extrañado al abrir la puerta-.

- Hola Quatre ¿puedo pasar?

-Si…Claro…

Oh, no se que hacer. ¿Que hace Trowa en mi cocina portándose como si fuera mi novio¿Heero está enfermo? Ha venido a verme… quiere hablar conmigo…se ha vuelto loco definitivamente, el Heero que yo conozco nunca haría eso. ¿Y qué demonios quería Trowa¿Cómo le explico que ya no siento nada por él? Oh Dios mío... ¿por qué¿Por qué el único día que Heero iba a verlo Trowa estaba allí? Podía haber merendado con él y entonces después enseñarle sus álbumes de foto de cuando eran niños ¡o podía haber ido con él a comprar cosas!. También incluso podía haberle pedido que fuera mi hermano mayor...me conformo con eso... Además de que Trowa y Heero, desde lo de Duo no se llevan muy bien ¿cómo le explico que está aquí sin que se de media vuelta y se enfade conmigo?

Mientras, en la cocina, sonaba el celular de Trowa. Durante unos segundos estuvo escuchando la musiquita y finalmente contestó.

-¿Hola¿Trowa?

-Si, dime Duo

-Tengo la tarde libre, si quieres podemos ir a ver una película

-Es que estoy en casa de Quatre, vamos a preparar una divertida merienda

-¿divertida?

-Si, jeje.. ¿Quieres venir?

-uhhm...¡sólo si también hay dulces¡Quiero mucho chocolate!-contestó alegremente-.

-Claro

Ambos se despidieron y Trowa colgó. Definitivamente si iba a ser una merienda muy "divertida".

**Continuará...**

Bueno, ya terminé este capítulo y ahora que por fin acabe las clases, actualizaré más a menudo. - uhhm las parejas aun no están definidas, de hecho la historia no esta definida. Va a depender de ustedes¿que parejas quieren? . Trataré de cumplir lo que pueda para que todos estén contentos ee (aunque siempre habrá alguien que no quede conforme xDDD, pero trataré de complacerles en la medida de lo posible )

**Reviews:**

**Koi Aoi**: wahahaha quien sabe quien sabe xP de momento parece que todos están muy confundidos. Gracias por seguir el fic y mandarme review . XD son mi alimento para escribir ¿¿ Heero de Duo?? uhhm yo no lo veo muy convencido :P

**Mai maxwell**: Hola de nuevo , espero que este se te haya hecho más largo que el anterior, me esforcé mucho para acabarlo x.x , weno XD el personaje de Trowa ya casi tiene forma definida y sobre si el "sabe" o no, yo creo si sabe mas que ninguno XDD. Sipis Duo acosa a Heero pero no se si el mismo tiene muy claro por qué xDD

**Keysie Maxwell**: xD ¿En serio Trowa ha pensado en algún momento en los sentimientos de Heero¿Quatre ayudarlo? me parece que no XDD. Espero que me perdones que hay tardado tanto x.x no pude evitarlo, maldito colegio. Ojalá igual te haya gustado este capítulo. -

**nicky-hitomi**: Bueno bueno… tal vez más adelante haya de momento aquí tienes datos importantes sobre el pasado de todos. Puede que en el siguiente capítulo haya un poquito de Heero/Duo, depende de mi inspiración

**ladyyami-atem**: No te preocupes yo igual tarde mucho en escribir el capítulo. Espero que te guste, no se si meter algún personaje mas a la historia ¿tu que opinas? n.nU ¿sería ya muy lioso?

**Noriko Ukai**: Me alegro de que te esté gustando, tal vez este capítulo haya sido más serio que otra cosa xD aunque weno, lo de Duo en el parque fue lo mas cómico de este a mi opinión . Muchas gracias por tus comentarios n--n.

**karo-andromeda**: x.x siento que voy a morir XD sii perdooon ya se que en este capitulo puse bastante heero/Quatre pero no me mates, la historia no esta decidida aun ee piedad se pone de rodillas

Muchas gracias a todos en general y a los que no les agradecí personalmente no es que no se los agradezca igual e.e es que me parece repetitivo ir diciendo a todos "gracias gracias gracias" xDDDD. Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo chauu -


	5. Ilusión

**Capítulo: V "Ilusión"  
By: Kilia**

-¿Hola¿Trowa?

-Si, dime Duo

-Tengo la tarde libre, si quieres podemos ir a ver una película

-Es que estoy en casa de Quatre, vamos a preparar una divertida merienda

-¿divertida?

-Si, jeje.. ¿Quieres venir?

-uhhm...¡sólo si también hay dulces¡Quiero mucho chocolate!-contestó alegremente-.

-Claro

Ambos se despidieron y Trowa colgó. Definitivamente si iba a ser una merienda muy "divertida". En el recibidor, Quatre trataba inútilmente de mantener la calma y conseguir que Heero no entrara a la cocina, mientras éste lo miraba extrañado.

-Quatre ¿Qué pasa? Parece como si tuvieras un león escondido en la cocina

- ¡No! Yo..este.. es que...hoy Trowa pues...se presento en mi casa para comer y er.. yo no le pude decir que no..y..y.. ehm.. Aun no se ha ido y..

- Entiendo...

- ¿Vas a irte?-preguntó preocupado-.

-No

-¿No te molesta que él esté aquí?

-No

-¿De verdad?

-Si, de verdad

-¿De verdad de la buena?-volvió a insistir con un puchero en su rostro-.

-¡Te he dicho que si!,para ya Quatre, NO me voy a ir, aunque si sigues con tus preguntitas ahora mismo me largo-contestó un Heero malhumorado-.

-¡Gracias Heero¡No sabes cuánto te lo agradezco!

Por respuesta sólo oyó un "hm", tan típico de su amigo. Justo en ese momento, Trowa salió de la cocina y ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos.

-¡Pero si es mi buen amigo Heero¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Vine a ver a Quatre ¿no es obvio?-contestó tratando de ser cortante-.

-Bueno, mi Q-chan y yo íbamos a pasar un magnífica tarde acurrucaditos en el sillón, a oscuras viendo una película de esas que tanto le gustan, pero bueno, ya que estas aquí, avisare a algún amigo para que se venga, aunque también puedo mandarle un mensaje y decir que traiga dulces, entre esos y los de Quatre tendremos una buena merienda.

Trowa mandó un sms rápido a Duo diciéndole que fuera a la pastelería más cercana y acto seguido se acercó a Quatre, le agarró del brazo, quedando muy pegado a él y tomó su mejilla con mucha suavidad mientras le miraba a los ojos

-Ya, mi lindo niño, no estés triste, otro día tendremos nuestra perfecta velada.

-¡No, si yo estoy encantado de que Heero-kun venga!-contestó notablemente nervioso e inquieto

-Si estorbo me voy -propuso con resentimiento Heero-.

Quatre sintió los ojos de Heero taladrar los suyos, estaba claro que no le agradaba nada lo que había pasado y un sentimiento de alegría se apoderó de él...tal vez tenía una oportunidad...tal vez...

Miró a Trowa, sabía que no estaba bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza... pero se sentía tan tentado... no iba a hacer nada pero si tenía la oportunidad... ¿no estaba Trowa siendo muy cariñoso con él después de meses sin pasar a verlo?...Si el aprovechaba eso para atraer a Heero.. no estaba mal ¿no¿o si?... estaba seguro de que a él no le iba a hacer daño el hecho de que no se resistiera a sus extrañas muestras de afecto...

- No estorbas Heero, todos los vamos a pasar genial. Esta tarde, va a ser una "mágica" tarde de reunión.-dijo Trowa con una gran sonrisa-

Trowa se reía en su interior, traer a Duo había sido una idea genial. Ambos habían tenido algún tipo de roce amoroso con él, a Quatre lo había rechazado por Duo y con Duo había mantenido una relación de tres meses, tratarlos a ambos juntos de manera cariñosa seguro que habría levantado muchas tensiones, pero tener a Heero allí... eso ya era la bomba.

Probablemente en su hombro descansaba un pequeño diablillo que le ayudaba, sus travesuras siempre salían mejor de lo que predecía.

-Creo que voy a preparar el té.. así cuando venga tu amigo no tendrá que esperar. Iros sentando, merendaremos en la mesa de cristal que esta delante del sillón.-dijo Quatre

Se dirigió a la cocina a preparar las cosas, así podría despejar su mente un rato, aunque no estaba muy seguro de si era aconsejable dejar a Heero y a Trowa solos...

-¿Que haces aquí Trowa?..-preguntó Heero con esa frialdad usual en él-.

-Jajaja pues lo mismo que tú-contestó con una sonrisa-.

-¿Que estás tramando?

- Ay, Heero¿todavía estás resentido por lo de Duo-kun?

-Muérete-.

-ja ja ja

Entonces sonó el timbre, tras unos segundos ninguno de los dos se movió. Volvió a sonar y Trowa se dirigió a la cocina.

-Ve tu, Heero, yo voy a ver que hace Quatre, gracias por adelantado, eres un cielo-pidió con una gran sonrisa-.

A regañadientes Heero fue a abrir la puerta, su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando se encontró cara a cara con el trenzado de sus pesadillas. No podía creerlo, no podía estar ahí. Esto era definitivamente una maldición, una horrible maldición del destino. El silencio se hizo entre los dos, por su parte, Duo sintió como un puñetazo en el estómago al ver a Heero frente a él. Ninguno dijo nada, pasaron unos minutos que se hicieron eternos. Ambos se miraban fijamente a los ojos y ninguno cedía. Era una lucha silenciosa.

Entonces llegó Quatre con la mejor de sus sonrisas, saludó a Duo, tomó la bandeja de pasteles y la llevó a la mesa del salón seguido por él. Heero seguía inmóvil en la puerta mientras en el salón todo eran sonrisas y saludos ya que Trowa había salido de la cocina. Se empezaba a encontrar muy tenso. Si seguía ahí la tarde podía acabar mal, pero tampoco podía irse...caviló en silencio. Si se iba sería sinónimo de haberse rendido. No, ahora que estaba Duo ahí debía hacerle ver quién mandaba. No volvería a hacerle sentir así nunca más.

Muy despacio, cerró la puerta y se sentó en el sillón, todos estaban esperándole para abrir los dulces y tomar el té, tanto él como Trowa se habían sentado en los sillones individuales y Quatre y Duo se habían sentado juntos en el grande.

-Me alegro de que estemos hoy todos, hacía tiempo que no merendábamos juntos.

-Hey Quatre deja los sermones que tengo hambre- bromeó Duo- abre ya los pasteles.

Asintió en silencio y de nuevo volvió a recordar. A pesar de la decisión de Trowa no pudo guardarle rencor a Duo y siguieron siendo amigos, éste por supuesto nunca supo de su declaración.

Trowa tomó el cuchillo de la mesa y abrió el papel que cubría los dulces, todos tenía una pinta deliciosa.

-Que buen ojo tienes, Duo-dijo relamiéndose los labios-.

-gracias Tro-contestó alegremente

-Son casi tan apetecibles como tú

En esa última frase, Trowa no se molestó en ocultar una mirada cómplice hacia Duo y una sonrisa lujuriosa. Quatre miró sorprendido a Duo, que estaba algo sonrojado pero trataba de ignorar lo que había oído.

-uhm.. y ese otro pastel color rosa tan dulce.. Me recuerda a mi Quatre, siempre tan lindo e inocente.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a Quatre de sonrojarse, era muy susceptible a los halagos y su piel blanca y brillante como la nieve hacía que cualquier leve rastro de rubor se notara de lejos.

-¿Y para mi no tienes una romántica comparación?-dijo Heero muy sarcásticamente, aunque su rostro seguía tan inexpresivo y relajado como de costumbre-.

-Claro..-sonrió- te la diré más tarde en privado "cariño"-continuó Trowa igual de sarcástico bromeando-.

-Uy Uy Uy, Trowa-repuso Duo con una sonrisa-cualquiera diría que vas a hacerle una confesión erótica a Heero

En el tono de Duo no faltaba su toque bromista de siempre, Quatre se rió en silencio cubriéndose la boca para no molestar a Heero y éste volvió a hablar.

-Claro, luego compartiremos unas amables palabras, Trowa.

Esta vez Heero había dejado entrever un ligero matiz agresivo que no pasó desapercibido para los demás. Quatre empezó a sentir un extraño sentimiento hacia Trowa ¿es que acaso estaba interesado en Heero?.

La tarde avanzó y poco a poco se fue animando la reunión con los chistes de Duo, los cuales siempre iban acompañados de gestos e interpretaciones por parte de él. Trowa y Quatre reía a pleno pulmón y hasta Heero parecía más relajado. A pesar se todo, el hecho de que no estuviera declarándosele era una buena prueba de que por lo menos en los siguientes días no iba a ir a acosarlo a su casa. En mitad de un chiste, Duo estaba imitando a un perro por el suelo y Trowa interrumpió.

-Hey Quatre, pon un poco de música, ya casi es de noche y quiero bailar un poco

Quatre tomó un disco y lo puso, era una música ni lenta ni rápida y volvió a sentarse. Entonces Trowa se levantó.

-¡Vamos¡Todos arriba!-dijo al ver que ninguno se movía

-Yo paso.. -contesto Heero

Quatre aprovechó que Trowa estaba ocupado viendo todos sus discos y le pidió a Heero que bailara con él, con la excusa de que no quería que Trowa lo sacara a bailar porque terminaría pisándolo. Durante unos segundos sitió una fría mirada sobre él, prueba de que estaba decidiendo si concederle el capricho o no. Finalmente se levantó.

-Como quieras, pero te advierto que no se bailar

-No importa, yo te llevo-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-uhm..-volvió a mirarle fríamente-.

Quatre sabía que detestaba todo en lo que no fuera él quien mandaba, pero ya le había dicho que si. Trowa sacó a bailar a Duo, que aceptó encantado, ambas parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música. Heero en pocos minutos aprendió a llevar a Quatre, ya que bailar si sabía (aprendió porque consideraba que le ayudaría a tener mejor control de su cuerpo en las misiones), pero nunca había bailado en pareja, éste notó el cambio y se dejó llevar.

Se sentía como en un sueño. La mano de Heero estaba puesta sobre su cintura y la otra sostenía su propia mano. No es que estuvieran pegados, había bastante distancia entre uno y otro, pero no podía acercarse más, sabía que Heero se sentía incómodo cuando estaba muy cerca de alguien. Heero lo sorprendió con una elegante vuelta y todo nerviosismo desapareció, se encontró con sus ojos fríos como el hielo pero que le hacían suspirar clavados en los suyos. Su corazón latía muy fuerte y el mundo parecía reducirse al espacio en el que ellos dos estaban bailando.

La música los envolvía y se sentía flotar. Sin querer bajó la mirada a sus labios, que eran finos y de aspecto delicado, se iba perdiendo en esos labios...que le atraían sin remedio.

Mientras, Trowa y Duo también se movían el silencio. Trowa sostenía a Duo por la cintura y lo tenía firmemente pegado a él, mientras éste rodeaba su cuello y tenía la cabeza echada sobre su hombro. Entonces lo sintió acercarse a su oído.

-Mira que lindos se ven Duito-kun, parecen realmente felices ¿verdad?-le dijo en un susurro-.

Acercándose a su oído, contestó.

-No creo que ese Heero pueda sentir felicidad-dijo en tono burlón

A pesar de que había sonado despreocupado lo que Trowa le había dicho había dolido, realmente parecía verdad que eran felices y sintió las lágrimas en sus ojos. No quería llorar, no ahí delante de todos.

-¡Hora del cambio de pareja!

-¿eh?

En un rápido movimiento Trowa tiró de Quatre y empujó a Duo a los brazos de Heero con fuerza. Sorprendido, Duo se encontró su cuerpo pegado al de él y agarrado con ambas manos a la parte de la camiseta de Heero que correspondía con el pecho, tuvo que hacerlo para no caerse y éste lo tenía agarrado de los hombros. Trowa llevaba a un perplejo Quatre que había sido sacado de sus ensoñaciones en un segundo.

Duo no se atrevía a mirar a Heero, que había seguido bailando automáticamente tras bajar sus manos de los hombros a su cintura. Lo notaba tenso, seguramente no le gustaba nada que él estuviera ahí. Parecía mucho más a gusto con Quatre... y tras este pensamiento tuvo que acercar su rostro al hombro de él, sin llegar a apoyarse para que no viera sus lágrimas...

Heero al sentirlo acercarse aún más y poner su cabeza tan cerca de su cuello sintió congelarse su estómago. Maldito trenzado estúpido ¿por qué no se había quedado con Trowa?... Trowa...Claro... Entonces ira hirvió su sangre y le dijo en un susurro

-¿Cuándo has planeado esto con Trowa? payaso-dijo lo más frío que su voz le permitió

Duo sintió una punzada en su corazón al oír eso y ya no pudo contener las lágrimas. Tras unos segundos tomó aire. No tenía elección, ya no podía volverse atrás, no podía decirle otra cosa... Haciendo acopio de toda su poca sangre fría le respondió.

-Oh, Heerito mío, sabía que tu inteligencia prodigiosa te haría ver mi nuevo plan para conquistarte

No obtuvo respuesta alguna y eso le entristeció aún más que si la respuesta hubiera sido ofensiva. Aunque trataba de contener las lágrimas no podía...era como tener una herida en el pecho. Al menos podía notar por esa vez, y sólo por esa vez (se dijo a sí mismo) el cuerpo de Heero contra el suyo, estando además con la cabeza tan cerca de su cuello podía notar su olor, embriagante y dulce, por unos segundos podría disfrutar...

Quatre bailaba con Trowa, dejándose llevar por él. Trataba de no pensar en ello pero estar tan cerca de Trowa lo turbaba. Sentirse tan cerca del que había sido su "sueño" le hacía sentirse incómodo, pero rápidamente éste sentimiento fue remplazado por uno de preocupación, pues había visto a Duo susurrar cosas al oído de Heero y viceversa. Trowa también se dio cuenta del repentino cambio del rubio y le sonrió.

-Mira que lindos se ven mi Q-chan, parecen realmente felices ¿verdad?-le dijo en un susurro-.

- Tal vez...-respondió resignado

Algo deprimido abrazó a Trowa siguió mirando triste. Quizás era hora de dejar a Heero con Duo y no meterse más... . Trowa le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y le acarició el cabello.

-Tranquilo... yo siempre voy a estar ahí para cuidar tu sonrisa..-le dijo muy bajito al oído-.

-Gracias Trowa..

-¡Hora del cambio de pareja!

De nuevo Trowa tiró de Duo, pero esta vez se lo lanzó a Quatre y, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo a Heero, se pegó a él y lo agarró con una mano por la cintura y con la otra tomó una de las manos de éste. La música y el baile seguían, si Heero antes estaba tenso, ahora la sangre le hervía, ya no sabía cuál de los dos descerebrados era mas descarado, si Duo o Trowa.

-Uhhm... ¿Crees que es hora de mi comparación romántica?

Al no obtener respuesta alguna, prosiguió.

-Eres como...un helado de chiles..Tan frío y ardiente a la vez..

-aha...-dijo sin prestarle mucha atención-.

-¿sabes Heero?-le susurro al oído-me gusta esa forma de ser que tienes...es tan provocativa..

Esto último lo dijo de un modo muy sensual.

-En cambio esos dos... -prosiguió-son tan inocentes...

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?-contestó fríamente-.

-Me gustas Heero. Hice todo esto de la apuesta de Duo para acercarme a ti-dijo como si nada-.

-Vaya ¿esto es un complot o qué?-interrogó Heero, aunque en su tono de voz se notaba la confusión-.

Trowa acercó un poco sus labios al lóbulo de Heero y lo rozó con la punta de la lengua, luego bajó un poco hasta llegar a su cuello y le dio un suave besó. Tras unos segundos lo miró desafiante a los ojos. El ojiazul estaba paralizado e incluso tenía un ligero toque rojo en sus mejillas. Se rió mentalmente, estaba convencido de que nunca nadie le había hecho eso a Heero.

Cuando sintió la lengua de su acompañante no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío ¿es que estaba loco?...¿qué había sido esa sensación?...tenía que apartarlo...no podía ser..de nuevo esa sensación.. . Sin poder remediarlo Duo apareció durante un segundo en su mente. Trowa se despegó de Heero y quitó la música.

-Bueno, señores, creo que ya hemos molestado bastante a nuestro amigo-dijo Trowa- creo que es hora de irnos

-Si, adiós

Después de esta frase Heero salió y dio un portazo. Al oírlo Trowa sonrió.

-Creo que tenía prisa..-dijo con una sonrisa divertida-.

-Eso parece..-contestó Quatre sorprendido-.

-Bah, ese Heero es un amargado-apuntó Duo con recelo-.

-Bueno, lo dicho, creo que nos vamos, muchas gracias por todo querido Quatre-dijo trowa con una gran sonrisa-.

Acto seguido tomó a Duo de la mano y lo sacó prácticamente a rastras fuera de la casa, le insinuó que tenía algo urgente que decirle y lo llevó a un parque cercano. Era un sitio tranquilo y no había ni un alma, la luna llena era lo único que los iluminaba, pues todas las casas de alrededor menos una o dos tenían ya las luces apagadas. Algunas enredaderas se enroscaban adornando las estrechas y blancas columnas de decoración.

Sentados en los bancos de madera, Duo miraba al suelo y Trowa lo observaba a él. El silencio se hizo durante unos minutos hasta que al fin se decidieron a hablar.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó intrigado- ¿de qué me querías hablar?

-Es sobre mi...Duo...No se qué me pasa...

- ¿Qué tienes? Me estás preocupando Trowa¿no estarás enfermo verdad?

- No lo se..A veces...me siento tan extraño conmigo mismo..

-¿Por qué?

-A veces es como sino fuera yo.. y mis sentimientos se retuercen y me confunden..

-Pero Trowa... es normal que a veces estés confundido-le dijo Duo lanzándole una mirada aprensiva-.

De pronto Trowa tomó a Duo suavemente del rostro e hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-Mírame, Duo.. te quiero..pero no se por cuanto, no se cuándo volverá mi otro yo que no entiende que te quiero..y que le gusta jugar...

-A ti siempre te ha gustado juga..r..-contestó Duo casi en un susurro al verse atrapado en los ojos verdes de su acompañante-.

-Volvamos Duo..vuelve a ser mío... fue una locura cortar..aun te quiero...

Trowa entrelazó sus dedos con los de Duo y acercó lentamente sus labios a su cuello, una vez los hubo posado, como si de un ritual se tratase, Duo ladeo la cabeza lentamente hacia el lado contrario. Poco a poco Trowa fue haciendo un camino de besos por todo su cuello, notando de vez en cuando sus pequeños suspiros. Esa confesión le había dejado sin aliento, sin saber qué decir. Cerró los ojos al notar los brazos de Trowa rodear su cuerpo para momentos después proceder a devorar sus labios, no era un beso lento, sino salvaje y lleno de pasión, muy típico de él. Duo sentía demasiadas emociones y sólo se dejaba hacer..de todos modos sabía que a su compañero le gustaba que no hiciera mucho...

Tras unos minutos el beso terminó, se sentía tan asustado...Trowa lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué te ocurre mi pequeño?-le dijo con ternura-.

-No estoy seguro de...

-¿de aun quererme?..se te ve en los ojos mi niño.. tu me amas..

-Entonces..pero..tu sabes.. Heero..-contestó muy nervioso-.

-¿De verdad no has sentido nada con este beso, Duo?...A veces creemos querer a alguien para olvidarnos de que la persona que realmente queremos no nos corresponde.

-Entonces yo solo...¿trataba de olvidarme de que tu no estabas conmigo?...

-Hemos vivido tanto..el amor no se va así..

-¿Y qué hago ahora? He estado prácticamente pegado a él durante meses.. yo..¿debo dejarlo de ver así como así?

-Claro..lo mejor será que durante meses no lo veas...así estarás bien.. te lo aseguro-le susurro dulcemente- además.. ¿crees que a él le va a importar realmente que dejes de aparecer?

De pronto Duo perdió totalmente sus dudas, tomó el rostro de Trowa y empezó a besarlo sin control, éste, sorprendido por la actitud del trenzado, decidió corresponderle de la misma forma. Ambos empezaron a acariciarse por todo el cuerpo frenéticamente. Sentían la excitación apoderarse de sus cuerpos, ni siquiera el hecho de estar en un sitio público les importaba en ese momento, pero un carraspeo los devolvió a la realidad.

Una persona cubierta entera por una gabardina y una botella de vino había entrado al parque, tambaleante se acercó al banco vacío que tenía más cerca y se dejó caer. Sin duda era uno de los muchos que iban a ahogar sus tristezas al bar. La pareja se levantó sin mediar palabra y con esto último se apagó la única luz que quedaba encendida, sumiéndose las calles en una total oscuridad.

Mientras, una figura malhumorada andaba dando zancadas cruzando el jardín de su casa. Hacía tiempo que no sentía tanta rabia, hacía tiempo que no tenía ganas de estrangular a alguien de ese forma ¡ni siquiera el estúpido de Duo se había atrevido a tanto¡comparado con eso casi extrañaba sus acosos ridículos!.. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo?, odiaba al trenzado, no extrañaba sus acosos, no...y por supuesto se vengaría de ambos oh si, no le iba a perdonar a Trowa lo de aquella noche...pero primero iría su venganza para Duo.. ya faltaba poco.. muy poco..

Aquella noche, Duo no pudo conciliar el sueño, dos personas estuvieron en su cabeza hasta al amanecer, cuando por fin decidió lo que le haría más feliz. Trowa era cariñoso, le hacía reír, cuidaba de él..., además, lo más probable es que Heero sólo hubiera sido eso, una excusa de su mente...

Cuando por fin se despertó eran ya casi las cinco de la tarde, la noche le había dejado un buen dolor de cabeza pero se sentía más feliz de lo que recordaba en los últimos meses. Había dormido con la trenza puesta, la ropa de la fiesta y la cama sin deshacer. Lo primero que hizo fue descolgar el teléfono y llamar a su querido Trowa. Nada era más gratificante que oírle al despertar.

-¡Hola¡Bueno días mi amor!

Trowa, ya acostumbrado a estas llamadas de cuando estaban juntos, no se extrañó:

-Vaya, parece que te has decidido rápido, mi pequeño niño.

- ¡Si¡Estoy deseando verte!

-¿Qué te parece si pasamos el día juntos?

-Ay.. no puedo tesoro.. -contestó con tristeza Duo-hoy tengo que ir a unos sitios..

La conversación terminó, entonces Duo se arregló, comió algo y salió a la calle. Ese día tenía varias entrevistas de trabajo y debía conseguir pasar alguna si quería conseguir el dinero suficiente para irse de vacaciones. De camino vio una heladería y no pudo evitar sentirse irremediablemente atraído por los helados. Como presa de un hechizo entró al establecimiento y se sentó en una mesa pequeña al lado de la ventana. Era un gran cristal que dejaba ver totalmente lo que había al otro lado.

Pidió una tarrina enorme de helado de distintos sabores y suspiró: la vida le había brindado un regalo... Pero de nuevo los temores asaltaron su mente ¿y si sufría de nuevo? Le gustaba la idea de volver con Trowa... pero aun así había algo que no encajaba en sus sentimientos...quizás el miedo a la ruptura..

El camarero le trajo su helado y despacio empezó a comer. Normalmente tomaba las cosas muy rápido, pero el helado era un pequeño placer en su vida en el que se permitía tardar. Después de un rato esperando la cuenta, dejo el dinero en la mesa y salió corriendo al edificio de enfrente.

Era de colorines y en sus paredes había anuncios con niños pequeños. Extrañado entró. Realmente no era capaz de imaginar qué clase de trabajo iban a darle allí...Niños no había..así que una guardería no podía ser...tal vez animador de fiesta..

Una señorita muy amable lo atendió a la entrada y le dijo que pasara al siguiente cuarto hasta que el director pudiera verle. Lo primero que sus ojos encontraron al sentarse en la sala de espera de la entrevista fueron nada mas y nada menos que los del mismo Heero Yuy clavados en los suyos.¿Qué hacía ahí¿También había ido a por el trabajo? Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle la nuca...sin duda esto era último que le hacía falta en su feliz día.. desesperado miró a un lado y a otro, pero no encontró a nadie más aparte de ellos dos...y una extraña y leve sonrisa macabra que se curvaba en los labios de él... .

Duo tragó saliva. No sabía donde mirar o cómo comportarse... la actuación había terminado...y ahora que estaba con Trowa..menos aun podía decirle nada...La tensión crecía en el aire y el silencio era solo interrumpido por el zumbido de una mosca. Los ojos de Heero seguían observándolo y los de Duo..evitándolo. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron...

Continuará..

Bueno hola a todos nuevamente y gracias por leer otro capítulo del fic. Ya si voy dándole forma en mi cabeza :P. Quiero agradecer a todos lo que me habéis escrito reviews y me gustaría recibir muchos más con no se..críticas y aportaciones sobre la historia, ya que quiero mejorar cada día.. n.n en cualquier caso gracias a todos lo que os molestáis en darle al botoncito y escribir dos o tres cosillas, que la verdad es lo que más me anima a continuar la historia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ladyyami-atem**¿Trowa? xDDD ya verás n-n...le tengo ya todita la historia preparada a ese jeje

**Nahome Maxwell**: Sobre tu votación de las parejas :P será tomado en cuenta sin duda. No se si quedará como quieres, pero algo de esas parejas habrá sin duda. Tal vez este capítulo no te ha gustado mucho..pero bueno espero que ahora no me estés odiando e-eU

Mai Maxwell: Este también fue serio pero en fin , espero que te haya gustado. Ya en el siguiente abrá un poquito más de humor y si Trowa te sorprende ahora ni te cuento dentro de algunos capítulos más n-n

**Noriko Ukai:** Enredos enredos...seeh..yo igual los amo

**Koi Aoi:** Nu me mates x-x supongo que no te ha gustado nada nada este capítulo pero...si sigues leyendo espero que los siguientes sean mas de tu agrado x-o


	6. Duelo

**Capítulo VI: Duelo**

**By Kilia**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

Duo tragó saliva. No sabía dónde mirar o cómo comportarse... la actuación había terminado...y ahora que estaba con Trowa...Menos aún podía decirle nada...La tensión crecía en el aire y el silencio sólo era interrumpido por el zumbido de una mosca. Los ojos de Heero seguían observándolo y los de Duo...Evitándolo. De pronto sus miradas se cruzaron... y trató de esbozar una sonrisa que dio como resultado una mueca nerviosa, provocando asombro en su acompañante, que lo miró con un ceja ligeramente alzada.

-Vaya...Que coincidencia...yo...bueno... ¿cómo que has venido a buscar trabajo?-dijo Duo tratando de aparentar tranquilidad-.

-Vine a hablar con el jefe-contestó de manera cortante-.

Duo suspiró aliviado, casi agradecía el que Heero siguiera tan frío como siempre, aunque no pudo evitar sentir una pequeña punzada de dolor que ignoró al momento. Seguramente sólo se sentía frustrado por no haber podido conseguir lo que quería...simplemente eso...pero... ¿por qué¿Por

qué de todas las personas que podía haberse encontrada esa hora en ese lugar tenía que ser precisamente ÉL? En fin...no podía evitarlo siempre...y bien mirado así se demostraba a sí mismo que no había nada de lo que preocuparse. Ni Heero iba a lamentar su ausencia ni él iba a

extrañar sus malas pulgas.

-Señor Yuy, entre por favor, el señor Koyishi ya ha terminado su conversación telefónica-.

Heero se levantó y entró por la lujosa puerta de caoba adornada con oro y, por un segundo, Duo habría podido jurar que le miró fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo. Inquieto se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a caminar en círculos. Demonios ¿por qué? Debía haber quedado con Trowa...Trowa...se sentía tan protegido y tranquilo con él... _¿Pero es normal que te sientas tan tranquilo?_... ¡Claro que es normal¡Yo le quiero!

Algo perturbado se volvió a dejar caer en el sillón con abatimiento. Justo a tiempo para evitar que Heero, que acaba de salir del despacho, lo viera dando vueltas dentro la habitación murmurando cosas extrañas. Sin mirarlo siquiera pasó por delante de él y salió del edificio. Por su expresión, más rígida que de costumbre, y sus ojos con ese brillo iracundo, se imaginó que no había obtenido una respuesta positiva. Oh, Oh eso no era una buena noticia, cuando Heero Yuy estaba enfadado podían ocurrir cosas impredecibles.

-Señor Maxwell, su turno-volvió a decir la secretaria con el mismo tono monótono que la vez anterior-.

Mecánicamente se puso en pie y siguió a la chica, cerrando la puerta al entrar en el decorado y ostentoso despacho. En su interior había tantos cuadros que casi no se podía ver la pared. Las dos sillas situadas delante del escritorio estaban tapizadas de color verde oscuro y tenían bordados de plata. Era casi imposible enumerar todos los adornos que había en esa habitación. Un hombre de mediana edad lo esperaba sentado detrás de la mesa. Lo invitó a tomar asiento y después pidió a su empleada un café para ambos.

-Y bien, supongo que usted ha venido a solicitar el empleo ¿no es así? Mi nombre es Koyishi Matto

En sus ojos y comisuras de los labios se marcaban ya algunas arrugas y su pelo canoso y sus gafas dejaban en evidencia el paso de los años.

-Así es -contestó el trenzado tratando de aparentar madurez y responsabilidad-.

-Uhm... Le veo muy serio... ¿está seguro de que busca esta clase de trabajo? Los niños prefieres personas alegres...

-¿Uh?

-Yo creo que usted debería buscar algo más formal, ya que parece ir más con su persona.

-¡No¿Niños¡Si yo los adoro! El otro día sin ir más lejos estuve jugando con una en el parque y entonces...

-¿Entonces?

Duo se sintió ridículo al recordar la situación con Heero. No entendía por qué no había podido responderle.

-¿Señor Maxwell?

-¿Ah?... ¡perdón! -se disculpó Duo acalorado- ¡Yo siempre estoy rodeado de niños y...y¡Me parezco a ellos¡Mire!

Con la usual desvergüenza que lo caracterizaba empezó a tararear una canción mientras saltaba al compás y después empezó a hacerse el indio.

-Bueno... ¡ahora sin ninguna duda le espero mañana aquí para la actuación!- dijo con una gran sonrisa-. No me falle, tendrá que improvisar porque no tenemos tiempo de ensayos. Los actores que iban a hacerlo sufrieron un accidente de tráfico saliendo de aquí y actualmente no pueden moverse de la cama. Es una lástima, mis mejores hombres durante tres meses sin moverse...

-No se preocupe¡lo haré perfecto! -exclamó Duo con una enorme sonrisa en su cara- las actuaciones son mi especialidad-dijo a la vez que hacía poses de triunfo-.

-¡Ese es el espíritu! Le espero aquí mañana.¡No todos los días se encuentran personas tan entusiastas! Cuando ha entrado por la puerta parecía todo un ejecutivo anti-bromas, pero acabo de comprobar que es usted es el alma de cualquier fiesta-contestó-.

-¡Of course mi querido jefe!

Ambos se despidieron y Duo salió del edificio saltando eufóricamente ¡por fin había conseguido un trabajo! En los últimos meses había tenido que cuidar mucho de lo que gastaba para llegar a fin de mes. Incluso estaba planteándose solicitar una nueva misión. Vivir sin aventuras y emociones empezaba a resultarle algo tedioso...aunque no sabía si Trowa compartiría su idea... La imagen de la vez que cortó con él se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza. Sin explicación ninguna, con su sonrisa de siempre...una tarde como otra cualquiera...terminó la relación.

Estaba cansado de que las cosas y los recuerdos le dolieran tanto. Alzó la vista sorprendido al notar que una mariposa se le posó en nariz. El insecto se fue volando al segundo, batiendo sus alas con insistencia. Sin tan sólo pudiera ser como era esa mariposa... libre de sentimientos, simplemente feliz, feliz como siempre quería y aparentaba ser. _Pero bueno ¿por qué tantos pensamientos tristes¡La vida es para disfrutarla!_, se dijo a si mismo.

Con una nueva energía renovada fue a su casa, se puso un bañador, agarró unas toallas y se dirigió a la playa que estaba sólo a unos quince minutos de allí ¿debía llamar a Trowa? Lo que realmente quería era relajarse... ir sólo seguramente le ayudaría mas... Cuando llegó se encontrócon que no había ni un alma. Cierto que era una playa solitaria, pero normalmente habían algunas familias y deportistas. El día estaba ligeramente nublado. A él le gustaba porque era una pequeña cala con cuevas de acantilados alrededor donde a veces iba a explorar.

Tumbado en la arena observó el cielo. Las nubes iban pasando mientras él les daba forma de animalitos. Una agradable sensación le recorría de pies a cabeza y poco a poco se fue relajando.

Mientras, recostado en uno de los sillones de su casa, Heero se debatía entre leer un libro o arrancarle las hojas. Inquieto lo cerró y empezó a dar vueltas tratando de dormirse. Un desagradable sentimiento de como si su estómago estuviera repleto de plomo lo inquietaba desde el día anterior. ¿Y por qué Duo no había llegado aun para molestarlo¿Qué mosca le había picado a Trowa¿Es que se estaban riendo de él? Malditos...no sabían con quién se estaban metiendo... Los odiaba...

De pronto un dolor punzante en la cabeza le hizo quedarse paralizado. Puso una mano en su frente tratando de frenar la sensación sin éxito ninguno. Sentía como si un rayo estuviera atacándole desde dentro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y tal como llegó...desapareció. Había conseguido no gritar por muy poco, esos segundos habían sido mortales. Muy confuso siguió completamente quieto, no sentía su cuerpo y su piel se había puesto blanca. Algo le decía que no debía moverse. Pasados unos diez minutos se levantó lentamente. Tambaleando se dirigió a la cocina y bebió un vaso de agua despacio.

Con cuidado se acercó a la ventana para tomar el aire y llenó sus pulmones lentamente. Ya era la tercera vez en la semana que le pasaba eso. Cada vez le ocurría con más frecuencia. Sus ojos cobalto se perdían en la inmensidad del cielo y una mueca rígida se observaba en su cara. La serpiente se deslizó por su cuerpo y se le enroscó en el cuello, como acto reflejo dirigió su mano hacia ella y acarició su piel. Sintió deseos de ir a buscar a Duo, pero no se movió de la ventana.

Horas más tarde lo vio pasar por su calle. Estaba ya atardeciendo y tenía el cabello recogido en una cola. No pudo evitar cerrar las persianas e irse de la ventana cuando éste, por azar, giró su cabeza y lo vio. Duo, molesto por la reacción de Heero, se quedó unos segundos inmóvil y por fin se decidió. Corrió dentro del jardín y pulsó el timbre mientras pensaba que tal vez si le decía que estaba saliendo con Trowa...dejaría de tenerle tanto odio...incluso podrían llevarse bien de nuevo... La puerta se abrió y ante él apareció Heero con un albornoz azul claro.

-Espero que tengas una buena razón para haberme sacado de mi baño...por tu bien...-le dijo recostado en el marco de la puerta con una mueca sarcástica en el rostro-.

-¡Hee-chan! eh... bueno yo... jeje. Te tengo una buena noticia-dijo con la mejor de sus sonrisas-.

-¿Aha?...

-Yo...verás... ¡estoy saliendo con Trowa! y... ¡y me dio mi juego ya!... ¡así que no tienes que preocuparte más! De ahora en adelante ya no te voy a molestar más. Siento...haberte hecho pasar unos...ehm... malos meses y...espero que puedas olvidarlo todo.

-¿Trowa?

Heero no daba crédito a lo que oía, pero no dejó que el asombro se plasmara en su rostro.

-Si ¿tiene algo de malo?-preguntó inocentemente Duo-.

-Definitivamente eres un imbécil

Y tras decir esto, cerró la puerta de un portazo, dejando a un atónito Duo con los ojos como platos. Pero la cosa no iba a quedar así ¡no señor! se negaba a perder el esbozo de amistad que había habido entre ellos antes de que empezara a...bueno...perseguirlo un poco, y comenzó a golpear la puerta.

-¡abre la puerta Heero!

Pasados unos instantes su petición fue concedida. Sin embargo, éste lo miraba iracundo.

-¿Por qué?-reclamó Duo-.

-No tengo nada más que hablar contigo

-¡Sé que te he estado molestando!, perdona yo...no pretendía eso...

-Pretendías un maldito juego Maxwell...-contestó con un deje de rencor en su voz-.

-¿Eh?...ah...claro...si...yo...

No podía decirle sus verdaderos motivos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, si Heero llegaba algún día a saberlo...no quería ni imaginarlo... Definitivamente era mucho mejor que creyera lo del juego.

-Vete ahora mismo de aquí si aprecias tu vida.

Nuevamente volvió a cerrar con un portazo y Duo se fue en un estado de total confusión. ¿Por qué tanto odio hacia él? Heero era un maldito niño rencoroso. Si total, a él nunca le afectaba nada. Un maldito orgulloso, si señor. La verdad es que era hora de aceptarlo, ese ser no podía sentir nada bueno hacia nadie. Al principio, cuando empezó a conocerlo, le dio la impresión de que se llevaban medianamente bien. Por lo menos no lo congelaba con la mirada como hacía con el resto de personas.

Bleh, Trowa si que lo comprendía. Heero era un...un...algo debía ser... De pronto empezó a llover, ya había anochecido y si no se daba prisa acabaría empapado. Corrió sabiendo que de nada iba a servir, su casa quedaba bastante lejos y cada vez llovía más. Pasó junto al lugar donde había estado jugando con el niño y se quedó mirando la hierba. Aun le faltaba un buen tramo para llegar...y estaba totalmente empapado...y el aire era cálido...y estaba estresado...

Con una sonrisa en la cara se quitó a camiseta y los pantalones, quedando sólo en ropa interior. No había un alma por las calles, la luna estaba llena y no se veía ni una estrella en el cielo. Gritando y riendo empezó a dar saltos y volteretas sobre el césped. Por primera vez agradecía el duro entrenamiento al que estaba sometido las épocas en las que trabajaba como soldado: podía dar mortales hacia delante y hacia atrás sin ningún esfuerzo. Se sentía eufórico gritando en medio de la lluvia torrencial.

Entre gritos, patadas, saltos y bailes se cayó al pequeño lago que había en el centro del parque. Salió gateando y siguió moviéndose con energía mientras pronunciaba gritos de júbilo. Se había soltado la trenza, que ahora estaba empapada y acompañaba sus movimientos. De pronto se detuvo y una sonrisa infantil se dibujó en su rostro. Ahora con movimientos mucho más suaves empezó a hacer ballet, realmente el equilibrio y belleza de sus movimientos eran sorprendentes.

Detrás de los árboles, observando detrás de los troncos, unos ojos azules lo espiaban con una mezcla entre asombro y maravilla. Por un lado no podía creer lo que veía, las idas de cabeza del trenzado se manifestaban a lo grande. El pobre no llegaba a más. También estaba confundido con su propia actuación, no sabía por qué, pero un extraño impulso lo obligó a seguirle. Durante un rato más siguió observándolo danzar con el cabello moviéndose al compás. No sabía por qué seguía allí, algo lo retenía, un recuerdo...no recordaba...algo... era algo... ¿qué era? La manera de moverse, la manera en que su pelo lo acompañaba... ¿que era?...

Con movimiento robóticos, como si el cuerpo se le hubiera entumecido se obligó a si mismo a levantarse, había sido una tontería haberlo seguido. Últimamente hacía muchas tonterías, la falta de acción y de guerra lo estaban atontando. Quizás debía pedir que lo enviaran a una zona conflictiva, a ser posible la más conflictiva. Necesitaba despejar su mente, el combate y la sensación de peligro constante eran su hábitat natural.

Eso de vigilar a los demás pilotos (su actual misión) mientras disfrutaba de una pacífica vida iba a volverle loco; hacía caso a Quatre en sus peticiones estúpidas, se bloqueaba en situaciones que antes habría solucionado de un balazo (el recuerdo de lo que hizo Trowa le provocaba un creciente deseo de dar un mal informe de él y que lo enviaran a otra misión bien lejos), dejaba que el piloto del 02 lo molestara... definitivamente NECESITABA volver a la guerra. Había nacido para luchar hasta morir en combate...

De pronto empezó a correr como si le fuera la vida en ello. Sólo soportaría una humillación más, al día siguiente tendría que dar un espectáculo infantil en compañía de Duo. La verdad es que no lo sabía a ciencia cierta si sería con él, pero estaba casi seguro de que el señor Koyishi lo habría escogido, ya que el trenzado ¡era perfecto para el papel! Cuando fue a pedirle el favor sabía que la respuesta sería un trato, ese viejo zorro nunca hacía favores a cambio de nada. Esperaba que le pidiera una cuantiosa cifra a pagar en efectivo, ni en sueños habría esperado que le pidiera algo así. Sin embargo era estrictamente necesario si quería llevar a cabo su venganza... Ya no tenía mucho sentido, pero era algo que quería hacer y no se pensaba privar de ello.

Al día siguiente, al llegar al edificio donde miles de niños los esperarían horas más tarde, ambos jóvenes entraron al despacho del director. Heero empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido y Duo no sabía por qué Heero se encontraba allí, pero sus dudas se disiparon en minutos…

-¡¿Cómo?!¡¿Que¡¿Él va a participar?!

Varios minutos después...

-¡¿Qué¡¿Yo¡¿Princesa?!

-Uhm...señor Koyishi...-le dijo con una fulminante mirada- no estará esperando que yo sea príncipe ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no-replicó éste con una amable sonrisa- usted no podría ser un príncipe ni proponiéndoselo

Heero lo miró aún más fríamente y Koyishi procedió a explicarle que su disfraz sería el de "brujo malvado". De todos modos daba igual, su humillatímetro subiría a su nivel máximo en cualquiera de los casos. Después de pasar una larga hora en la elección de los disfraces (Koyishi pensaba a cada momento en uno nuevo) y dos largas horas en la peluquería y maquillaje, ambos estuvieron listos.

Además, Duo, había tenido que estar tomando pastillas para volver aguda su voz. Eran temporales, pero le dejaban el tono de una niña chillona. Su cara estaba pintada con dos coloretes en las mejillas de una tonalidad muy rosa, los labios tenían sólo brillo y, además, se había tenido que maquillar para aclararse la piel. Tenía el cabello recogido en dos moños de los que caía un mechón (como los de las japonesas) y, respecto a la ropa, llevaba un vestido largo hasta los pies de tonalidades rosadas. Pasando por trozos casi magenta y por otros casi blancos.

Heero, por su parte, llevaba una túnica negra hasta el suelo y una capa del mismo color. Su cara estaba completamente pintada de blanco, los labios de un rojo oscuro muy intenso con ciertos toques de morado debajo de los ojos para imitar ojeras y por último, tenía el cabello revuelto y fijado con gel.

Finalmente el espectáculo dio comienzo. Duo y Heero se encontraron en el escenario mientras cientos de niños gritaban emocionados en sus asientos. El primero empezó a saltar a modo de saludo dando alaridos y moviendo las manos de una forma muy exagerada, mientras que el otro se limitó a observarlo con una mueca de desagrado.

Una música siniestra sonó, el señor Koyishi ya les había indicado que se inventaran la historia siguiendo las melodías, así que Heero se preparó para empezar la actuación. En silencio empezó a acercarse a Duo, que estaba muy metido en el papel de damisela en apuros. Poco a poco se fue acercando hasta quedar muy cerca de él. _¿Y ahora...qué¿Qué se supone que tenía que hacer con el chico del vestido?_ Entonces éste se le acercó ligeramente y dijo en un susurro:

-Hey, Hee-chan, estás muy callado¿qué vas a hacer si un día en una misión tienes que hacer algo como esto-dijo a la vez que le enseñaba la lengua a modo de burla. El descargue de adrenalina del día anterior le había hecho recuperar su típica desvergüenza.

Heero se quedó unos momentos como si acabara de recibir un cubo de agua fría, por una vez el trenzado tenía toda la razón del mundo. No debía andar de manera robótica, no debía estar callado, no debía ser Heero, TENÍA que ser un brujo malvado, TENÍA que estar preparado para ser un actor siempre que una misión lo requiriese.

-¡ARG¡Huye princesa¡Voy a hacer mi nueva espada con tus huesos!

-¡NOooOOooo!-exclamó Duo corriendo en círculos por todo el escenario

Duo se escondía entre el decorado, las cortinas y detrás del propio Heero, mientras que éste lo perseguía gritándole cosas acerca de que se lo iba a merendar. Entretanto, el soldado perfecto sentían de nuevo las termitas en su estómago, hacer el ridículo nunca había estado en sus misiones. De nuevo todo su rencor se iba centrando en Duo, si nunca se hubiera entrometido en su vida, ahora no estaría haciendo el payaso de esa forma sólo para "limpiar su honor".

Finalmente, el propio Koyishi hizo la aparición estrella disfrazándose de príncipe y salvando a la "princesa", derrotando a Heero que, a pesar de ser una función, se sintió frustrado y herido en su orgullo. Cuando finalizó el espectáculo, Duo y Heero se encontraron en los vestuarios.

-Ha sido duro ¿eh?-preguntó Duo con una sonrisa en la cara-.

-Piérdete, que haya actuado no quiere decir que mi postura haya cambiado lo más mínimo-dijo mirándole fríamente-.

-¡¿Sabes¡No voy a extrañar estar cerca de ti todo el día¡La compañía te Trowa es miles de veces mejor que la tuya¡Eres una piedra sin sentimientos!-dijo el trenzado con algo enfadado-.

-¡¿Trowa?!-contestó Heero por un momento fuera de si-.

- Bleh, si a ti ni te importa que esté o que deje de estar, Trowa sin embargo...

-No, por supuesto que no me importa-contestó volviendo a su frialdad natural-si, seguro que Trowa es mejor compañía que alguien que te odia.

-¿Por qué me odias¿No dices que yo nunca te he puesto nervioso lo más mínimo¡ahhh! pero claaaro es agradable tener a alguien detrás de ti aunque sólo sea de mentira ¡claaaro! eso debe ser porque NUNCA, NADIE te ha querido-contestó Duo, que momentos antes sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo-.

Heero lo observó con la misma expresión imperturbable y contestó pausadamente.

-AFORTUNADAMENTE-contestó recalcando mucho la palabra-nadie ha dirigido patéticos sentimientos hacia mí. Yo no tengo alma...sería insultante que alguien sintiera eso por mí

-Eso... ¡es mentira! tu...tu... ¡eres amigo de Quatre!-dijo muy nervioso al oír a Heero hablar de esa forma-.

-No veré más a Quatre...pediré destino nuevamente en la guerra...yo nací para matar y morir en la guerra...y...cualquier otra persona que trate de volverme humano...sufrirá las consecuencias...

Duo sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo y un extraño sentimiento de angustia se apoderó de él. Corrió detrás de Heero con una sola duda apremiante en su cabeza "¿De verdad no era capaz de sentir?" pero nada pudo hacer para alcanzarlo, ya que pidió un taxi para volver a su casa, dejando a un confundido Maxwell que no comprendía nada.

Llamó a Trowa y le contó lo sucedido esperando algún consejo por su parte, pero sólo consiguió que se enfadara.

-¿Cuántas veces voy a decirte que no veas a Heero¿Es que aún piensas que te gusta?

-¡No...! Yo...por supuesto que no...Yo sólo te quiero a ti, no volvería a estar detrás de él por nada de mundo ¿verdad que lo sabes?

-Sabes... esta actitud tuya me está haciendo daño...por favor no vengas a verme hoy...no voy a levantarme de la cama...

-¡Trowa!

Pero sólo oyó un "pii piii pii... "como respuesta. Sabía que Trowa era muy posesivo y que debía esperar a que se le pasaran sus extraños enfados... Algo abatido se dirigió hacía su casa y al llegar se tumbó sobre la cama, dormir un poco le vendría bien...La conversación con Heero le volvía a la mente una y otra vez... por una vez había reaccionado...pero habría preferido seguir viéndolo sin expresión... No parecía él...Heero no podía ser el monstruo que había mostrado ser esa tarde...

Mientras, Trowa terminaba de arreglarse. Se había puesto un traje de chaqueta, arreglado el pelo y perfumado. Ya podía ir a ver a Quatre. Éste le recibió con su sonrisa y amabilidad de siempre y le invitó a tomar el té.

-Qué lindo te ves hoy Quatre ¿te has cortado el pelo?-dijo Trowa con una sonrisa seductora-.

El rubio se sonrojó por el comentario y se atragantó (estaba bebiendo).

-Bueno...y... ¿esta visita¿Vienes a pedirme de nuevo que te ayude a que Duo se enamore de Heero?

-No, realmente no...

Trowa acarició el cabello de Quatre a la vez que fijaba sus ojos verde intenso en sus agua marina.

-Eh...¿y quieres al...go mas¿Más té?-preguntó muy despacio mientras notaba el rubor subir a sus mejillas de nuevo-.

-Uhm...pues si...hay algo que si quiero... -dijo a la vez que acercaba su rostro al de Quatre-.

Quatre se sentía un mar de nervios, en pocos días mirar simplemente los ojos de Trowa le había vuelto hacer perder la noción de la realidad, pero eso no podía ser...sabía cómo era Trowa...sabía que se portaba así con cualquiera... si lo dejaba seguir...podría volver a enamorarse...y además...definitivamente no podía...una razón muy poderosa se lo impedía...no podía permitirle que jugara a sus anchas con las personas. Se levantó bruscamente de la mesa y llevó las tazas con los restos de té a la cocina. Entonces Trowa recordó de golpe que había olvidado hacer un informe que le habían mandado y, tras despedirse cortésmente, se fue.

Los días pasaban sin novedades para nadie. Heero había decidido encerrarse en su casa hasta que llegara el día de su "última manifestación de emociones" en el que se vengaría de Duo. Poco a poco la fecha iba llegando y eso le hacía sentir genuinamente bien. Después de eso podría volver a ser quien era antes de que ese payaso apareciera...

Y...Finalmente...llegó la feria...

Continuará

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gracias a los que me enviaron review y... perdón, mil veces perdón por el gran retraso (causas en mi ficha personal e-e). Tengo que agradecer a Mai Maxwell y a Koi Aoi que siempre me dejan review :P muchas gracias a ambas, es grato ver sus comentarios

**Mai Maxwell**¿qué pretende Trowa? Bueno, espero resolverte esa duda en los siguientes caps :P. En este capítulo Heero se ha vuelto a cerrar a todo, pero compréndele, nunca ha sentido nada . Y ya aparte del fic xD espero que tu estés muy bien n-n

**Koi Aoi**: Waaa hulaaa de nuevo ¿como estas? espero no haberte decepcionado con este capítulo y haber llegado a tus expectativas xD. En lo personal me gustó más que el anterior y también me fue más fácil de escribir. En el siguiente la historia va a empezar a definir su rumbo y Heero se va a vengar por fin xDD (pequeño avance informativo).


	7. Venganza

**Capítulo VII: Última manisfestación de emociones**

**By Kilia**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los días pasaban sin novedades para nadie. Heero había decidido encerrarse en su casa hasta que llegara el día de su "última manifestación de emociones" en el que se vengaría de Duo. Poco a poco la fecha iba llegando y eso le hacía sentir genuinamente bien. Después de eso podría volver a ser quien era antes de que ese payaso apareciera...

Y...Finalmente...llegó la feria...

Amaneció un día soleado y fresco, un sábado a principios de vacaciones, pero Heero Yuy no iba a quedarse durmiendo en su cama, no iba a desayunar con tranquilidad como siempre hacía ni tampoco iba a hacer nada a lo que hubiera estado acostumbrado en todos sus años de vida, por primera y única vez en su vida iba a desconectar de su rígida forma de ser, iba a dejarse llevar por sus "extrañas, incomprensible y odiosas inclinaciones irracionales. Apenas se despertó, pidió un taxi rumbo a la feria, el taxista le miró de forma extraña, pues aun quedaba todo el día para que se inaugurara de forma oficial. Al llegar, encontró al señor Koyishi a pocos metros de la entrada.

- Hice lo que me pidió, ahora déjeme entrar en la casa del terror - ordenó el soldado perfecto-.

- Bueno...bien, si, es justo pero...

- No me obligue a matarle – sentenció con voz sombría-.

- Sólo quería pedirle que... bueno, lo que sea que quiera hacer ahí no repercuta en el desarrollo normal de...bueno, mi negocio, ya sabe, esta noche entrará mucha gente en la casa del terror y no quisiera perder el dinero que he invertido ahí.

-Descuide, nadie notará la diferencia, usted ocúpese de hacer lo otro que le he pedido

El señor Koyishi asintió con la cabeza, con una expresión de notable preocupación. Cuando el extraño joven de ojos azules se presentó en su despacho, más o menos un mes atrás, para pedirle modificar por un día parte de su feria pensó que más tarde podría hacerle cambiar de idea con una cuantiosa cifra en metálico. En ese momento necesitaba que hiciera de actor cuando se quedó sin sus estrellas principales y no dudó en aceptar la petición del castaño.

Sin mucho convencimiento condujo al 01 a través de la feria hasta llegar al lugar indicado, le señaló dónde estaba la entrada y rezó porque cumpliera lo dicho, que nadie notara la diferencia.

***

No entendía cómo había acabado así. Por la mañana en su casa había imaginado que iría a cenar con Heero, que después tendría que convencerlo para ir a la feria y que pasarían la noche paseando, comiendo algodón de azúcar y divirtiéndose. La realidad había sido otra, Heero no había dado signos de vida en todo el día, ni siquiera estaba en su casa, ni en ningún lugar conocido, Trowa había ido a buscarlo a su casa a media tarde y lo había arrastrado de tiendas y luego a la feria.

El rubio suspiró sin poder creerse su mala suerte, no es que el 03 no le agradara, al contrario, pero cuando estaba con el se sentía en constante amenaza, era una persona tan extraña e impredecible...tenía miedo de volver a encariñarse con él por todo lo que había sufrido.

- ¿Q-chan? ¿Por qué tan pensativo? - le preguntó Trowa con una de esas sonrisas suyas tan dulces-.

- Oh, uhhm... yo sólo... me estaba preguntando ¿Por qué no has llamado a los otros?

- Tenía ganas de estar contigo – dijo con tranquilidad .

- Bien, bueno ¡vamos a divertirnos! - exclamó el rubio sonriente, resignándose a la situación-.

Todo eran luces, música y diversión, poco tardó el 04 en estar entusiasmado con el tiovivo, los coches de choque, la noria y los dulces.

- ¡Vamos a la casa de los espejos, Tro!

- ¡Una carrera! ¡A ver quien llega antes! - exclamó Trowa saliendo a todo correr-.

Entre risas ambos llegaron casi a la vez a los espejos, a pesar de la ventaja inicial del castaño, Quatre había demostrado una mayor velocidad.

El móvil de Trowa sonó, era un mensaje, de Duo "¿Hola, dónde estás?. Te echo de menos" , le respondió al instante "En casa, hoy no voy a salir"

Todo estaba en total oscuridad cuando ambos entraron, estuvieron caminando durante un minuto más o menos, hasta que vislumbraron dos figuras al final del pasillo. Corrieron para alcanzarlas, quizás eran amigos o conocidos y todo sería más divertido si iban en grupo.

Con asombro comprobaron que eran ellos mismos, a partir de ahí entraron en una sala redonda con múltiples espejos que los deformaban de las maneras mas inimaginables.

El rubio parecía especialmente entretenido mirando un espejo que le hacía parecer bajito y flacucho, cuando de pronto un par de brazos rodearon su cintura, se puso tenso al instante. Odiaba cuando Trowa coqueteaba con él, jugaba un rato y se marchaba.

- Me encanta verte así de alegre

- Trowa...er...uhm...cualquiera va a pensar algo raro...eh...

Un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo le indicó que el castaño le había dado un beso en el cuello.

- ¡Tro..Trowa! - exclamó visiblemente abrumado- no...no hagas eso..uhm...m..

- Te echo de menos Q...echo de menos lo dulce que eras conmigo

- Trowa...yo... no se que decir...

Quatre lucía un angelical tono escarlata en las mejillas, de nuevo Trowa le había sorprendido, le había provocado extraños sentimientos contradictorios, se sentía paralizado, y para su disgusto, no se sentía nada disgustado.

- Quatre...tu siempre estuviste ahí y no supe verlo... Duo me cegó, no se, creo que fue algo más pasional que emocional.

- ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? ¿Tro-kun...? Hace ya mucho de eso... -balbuceó con timidez y nerviosismo-.

- Quiero intentar arreglar ese error que cometí...-confesó Trowa atrayendo más el cuerpo del pequeño Quatre hacia sí-.

- N..no..yo..Heero..-.

El piloto del 03 sentenció las palabras del rubio con un suave beso en los labios, Quatre no sintió gran cosa, una pequeña cálida y agradable sensación, aunque si lo suficiente como para responderle el beso con su gentileza habitual, al fin y al cabo, había sido su primer amor y algo había quedado. Además, la indiferencia de Heero le hacía daño, el beso de Trowa fue como una brisa fresca.

De pronto, se sobresaltó al ver una sombra, parpadeó y miró otra vez, pero no había nada.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - interrogó el castaño sorprendido-.

Sus propias palabras le hicieron volver a la realidad, acababa de besar a Trowa y él estaba enamorado de Heero, un sentimiento de culpabilidad le inundó por completo.

- Creí haber visto algo...seguro que hay más gente en los espejos aparte de nosotros – susurró de forma ausente- Perdona Trowa, olvida lo que acaba de ocurrir...-sonrió con tristeza rubor-.

El rubio desapareció de su vista antes de que pudiera decir nada ¡Maldición! No le gustaba nada cuando las cosas salían de forma diferente a la que esperaba ¡Estaba convencido de que no iba a oponer resistencia! Miro furioso a su alrededor, sin duda los espejos le habían jugado una mala pasada a Quatre y eso había roto la "magia de su hechizo".

Ahora todo sería más difícil con el rubio y él ardía de deseo cada vez que lo veía, se le hacía sumamente tedioso tener que decirle cosas bonitas, tener que ir despacio, él quería arrancarle la ropa y verlo complaciente, que gritara su nombre y poder calmar el ansia que sentía cuando estaban a solas.

Malhumorado, se fue cabizbajo hacia su casa, ignorando que Quatre no había tenido ninguna visión y que tampoco había sido una ilusión óptica de los espejos.

Tras Trowa, un trenzado salió cabizbajo, igual que él, pero por razones muy diferentes. Llevaba los puños y la mandíbula apretados. Se sentía dolido y traicionado, extrañamente dolía mucho menos que la última vez, mucho menos, pero la decepción si había sido mayor y la humillación también. Se iba a enterar de quien era Duo Maxwell, pero esa noche no iba a arruinar su diversión, de hecho, planeaba divertirse y emborracharse hasta perder el sentido, estaba cansado de sufrir, de darse una oportunidad y volver a sufrir. Siempre así, sólo quería olvidar. Entonces se acordó de cierta persona, sonrió de forma amarga y burlona, sacó su teléfono móvil y llamó.

Las horas fueron pasando, Duo se reía entre los brazos de Marlon, que había resultado ser un acompañante de lo mas divertido para ir de fiesta. Llevaban horas bailando y bebiendo, aunque el trenzado aun no había llegado al punto de perder el sentido, se acordaría de todo al día siguiente, aunque a la vista de todos estaba bastante borracho.

-¡Vamos Marlon! ¡Quiero ir a la noria!

-Si vamos a la noria vas a vomitar...-dijo con un tono complaciente y protector-.

Pero yo quiero noria ¡noria! - suplicó Duo haciendo pucheros-.

Por suerte para Duo, Marlon logró persuadirle de ir a la noria y lo llevó a otras atracciones que pudieran ser menos perjudiciales para su salud. Comieron algodón de azúcar y perritos calientes. Un estallido sobresaltó a ambos. Luces de colores poblaban el cielo por doquier. Durante la siguiente media hora se dedicaron a observarlos en silencio los fuegos artificiales. El efecto del alcohol se empezó a disipar del cuerpo de Duo, quien ya podía sostenerse en pie sin ayuda y decir frases coherentes, aunque todavía estaba bastante ebrio.

Marlon estaba encantado con la presencia del castaño, le había gustado desde el primer momento en que lo vio, aunque no albergaba muchas esperanzas de volverlo a ver, en especial le gustaban esos ojos violáceos llenos de alegría infantil. Aunque esos ojos esa noche presentaban un aspecto totalmente distinto, el aspecto de quien está ya asqueado de la vida. No le hizo preguntas a fin de no recordarle lo que le atormentaba, pero se moría de ganas de saberlo. Sabía que sólo estaba siendo un entretenimiento para él, alguien para olvidar lo que fuera que le estaba ocurriendo en su vida, y tampoco le disgustaba la idea, últimamente se sentía un poco sólo y cambiar de aires un día le estaba viniendo de maravilla.

Entonces llegó el turno de entrar en la casa del terror. Había dos personas en la entrada disfrazadas con horribles pelucas y lentillas escalofriantes. Nada más entrar notaron un penetrante olor a cebolla que les hacía lagrimear. Con la vista borrosa se subieron al vagón que los esperaba para entrar en lo que sin duda sería un escalofriante viaje. Una música escalofriante comenzó a sonar. La visibilidad era casi nula, prácticamente todo estaba en penumbras. Murciélagos de papel llenaban toda la estancia y actores disfrazados de vampiros y criaturas de la noche.

De pronto uno de los vampiros se acercó al vagón, que se detuvo lentamente. El recién llegado llevaba un candelabro en la mano. Su rostro estaba pálido, producto de numerosas capas de maquillaje. Era imposible distinguirle el rostro. Le tendió una mano a Marlon, invitándolo a salir del carro, con delicadeza. Algo dubitativo, agarró la mano que se le tendía y miró hacia Duo, esperando que también saliera. Entonces, para su asombro, el vagón se puso de nuevo en marcha dejando a ambos atónitos. ¿Era una nueva parte del espectáculo?

El recorrido siguió hasta que el trenzado llegó a una extraña sala vacía. No había decoración, no había actores, solo una tenue luz que se filtraba por una pequeña ventana dejando la habitación en penumbra, aunque se veía un poco más que en el trayecto anterior.

De pronto, para sobresalto de Duo, de una de las esquinas en sombra empezó a perfilarse una figura que caminaba hacia el. Aun no podía verle el rostro, pero andaba despacio, con seguridad de sí mismo, con tranquilidad. ¿Era una encerrona? Quizás el que se acercaba pretendía matarlo. La mente de soldado del 02 se activó de golpe. Si sacaba su revolver ahora, quizás tendría la oportunidad de matarlo de un golpe. Tenía que ser una encerrona ¿por qué sino iba a estar en una sala cerrada con una persona sin disfraz? Además, parecía como si hubieran estado esperándole.

Todo lo rápido que sus aun atontado cuerpo por el alcohol le permitió, sacó su revolver y apunto al desconocido. La reacción de este le dejó completamente descolocado. El individuo empezó a reír, a reír a carcajadas, sonaba a una risa amarga. Pero algo le era familiar....algo en el tono de voz que había podido vislumbrar con la risa....¿Qué era?

-¿Que ocurre 02? ¿Piensas asesinar a uno de tus compañeros?-interrogó de forma sarcástica-.

-He..¡Heero! - exclamó el trenzado de golpe, horrorizado y confundido-.

¿Qué hacía Heero en un lugar como aquel? ¿Y por qué se había reído así? Y lo más importante... ¡Heero riéndose! Un extraño temor se apoderó de él, sin duda su compañero había perdido el juicio, oh, Dios, iba a ser asesinado por la demencia del de los ojos azules. Sin ninguna duda. No tenía la más mínima posibilidad de combatir contra él, sólo esperaba que fuera rápido....

- Bingo, 02, bingo.... - respondió el 01 con un tono de voz mucho más suave de lo habitual, como el gato que agarra con delicadeza a un ratón, para descuartizarlo momentos después, confirmando las sospechas de Duo-.

- Heero... no...no...¡demonios!- exclamó al borde de un ataque de pánico- por Dios...¡ten piedad!

- ¿Que tenga piedad? - interrogó con un matiz de agresividad en la voz- ¿piedad? ¡¿ACASO TÚ LA TUVISTE CONMIGO?! - dijo sin dejar de avanzar -.

El pánico le inundaba por momentos, Heero se había vuelto completamente loco, estaba furioso y no tenía modo alguno de escapar de él. Era el fin.

- N..no..¡fue para tanto! ¡no fue algo tan grave como para que me mates!

El piloto del 01 se detuvo en seco ¿Cómo podía ser tan descerebrado ese maldito ser?

- ¿De verdad piensas que voy a matarte? - dijo recobrando su incial y sádico tono de voz-.

- Si.. ¿no? Para eso me has traído aquí...vas a vengarte y...

- Nunca dejas de sorprenderme- interrumpió- me pregunto...¿cómo has podido llegar a soldado gundam siendo tan estúpido?

De pronto un cubo de agua fría pareció caerle a Duo, o eso sintió él...No se había sentido tan estúpido en su vida...Entre tanto, Heero había conseguido llegar hasta él, y acercarse más y más...su mente pareció indicarle que se hallaban peligrosamente cerca... . Empezó a sentirse mareado y a notar su corazón golpearle sin piedad el pecho, la cercanía con el 01 todavía le afectaba, tenerlo ahí

El mes con Trowa no había conseguido eliminar del todo...de pronto recordó ¡Trowa! Ese maldito bastardo...El alcohol y la tensión de la noche le habían hecho olvidarle por un momento.

Sintió cómo se iba acercando. Heero se inclinó un poco hasta casi apoyar la cabeza en su hombro. Un extraño escalofrío le recorrió al notar la respiración de su extraño asaltador, ¿qué pretendía? Tras eso, giró la cabeza levemente hasta colocarla a la altura de su oído y susurró con una voz suave y aterciopelada, nada que ver con la anterior, esta parecía tener hasta un deje de ternura.

- Ahora vas a ver lo que pasa por jugar con el 01...vas a ver lo que ocurre cuando pretendes ponerle nervioso...- .

- ¿Qué...qué quieres decir? - interrogó dudoso y confuso-.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar. El ojiazul se sacó la camiseta antes de que el atónito Duo pudiera siquiera decir una palabra, y antes aun de que pudiera reaccionar ya se encontraba contra una de las frías paredes de la estancia. No podía gesticular gesto o palabra alguna, el torrente de emociones encontradas y la confusión le invadían por completo. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando, aunque su cuerpo si parecía entender a la perfección, pues había reaccionado haciéndole sentir una oleada de electrizante excitación y calor ante Heero. De su boca se escapó un pequeño jadeo.

Un ardiente beso seguido de unos brazos que le oprimían la cintura hasta casi dejarlo sin respiración fue lo siguiente de lo que tuvo conciencia y después de ese beso siguió otro, y otro, y otro más. Entonces se sorprendió a sí mismo respondiendo esos besos con igual o mayor pasión, se sorprendió a sí mismo con las manos rodeando el cuello del soldado perfecto y se sorprendió a sí mismo dándose cuenta de lo intensos que eran los sentimientos que tenía hacia él.

Finalmente ambos se detuvieron para tomar aire, aun aturdidos por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

- ¿Por que?...He..

Le hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, entonces susurró con la típica voz que solía poner en las misiones peligrosas, cuando estaba de muy mal humor:

- Si pronuncias una sola palabra, Duo Maxwell, me iré e ignoraré todo lo que ha ocurrido. Yo nunca debería haber sentido nada, yo nunca debería haberme dejado llevar así, así que como tu eres el culpable pienso seguir hasta saciar mi ansiedad, esta maldita ansiedad que me has creado -dijo atrayéndole más hacia sí- yo nunca debería haber sentid...o...

Un grito aterrador salió de los labios de Heero, que se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a retorcerse agarrándose la cabeza mientras horribles alaridos podían oírse en toda la casa del terror.

- ¡Heero! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Heero!

* * *

Continuará..

A continuación, paso a responder los review, después de casi dos años sin actualizar(aunque dudo que aun estén por aquí). Que ruina, seguro que me ha cambiado el estilo, la forma de escribir y todo, demonios, debo escribir pronto el capítulo 8 antes de que me desanime.

**Koi Aoi:** Pues no, como ves Heero no odia del todo a Duo XDDD y Trowa ya ves, de flor en flor. Me dijiste que actualizara pronto xD sorry por tardar tanto. Espero que a pesar de todo te haya gustado (si llegas a leerlo)

**Mai Maxwell:** Hola después de tanto jeje espero que te haya ido bien en todo este tiempo y que te guste el capi si llegas a leerlo

**Mn02:** Si XD la escena del baile entre Heero y Trowa no tiene precio, fue un momento de inspiración divina. Probablemente sean las parejas que dijistes. Saludos y espero que te haya gustado la venganza jeje x3


	8. Camino

**Capítulo VIII: Camino**

**By Kilia**

* * *

- ¿Por que?...He..

Le hizo callar poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios, entonces susurró con la típica voz que solía poner en las misiones peligrosas, cuando estaba de muy mal humor:

- Si pronuncias una sola palabra, Duo Maxwell, me iré e ignoraré todo lo que ha ocurrido. Yo nunca debería haber sentido nada, yo nunca debería haberme dejado llevar así, así que como tu eres el culpable pienso seguir hasta saciar mi ansiedad, esta maldita ansiedad que me has creado -dijo atrayéndole más hacia sí- yo nunca debería haber sentid...o...

Un grito aterrador salió de los labios de Heero, que se desplomó en el suelo y empezó a retorcerse agarrándose la cabeza mientras horribles alaridos podían oírse en toda la casa del terror.

- ¡Heero! ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Heero!

***

Duo meneó la cabeza con tristeza mientras caminaba por la acera. Iba a ver a Quatre. Habían pasado ya casi cuatro meses desde el incidente con Heero en la feria. Dos meses de noches de desvelo y ansiedad. Había perdido mucho peso, ya no tenía la misma forma física que antes, ahora estaba flacucho y enfermizo, extremadamente pálido, ahora Quatre era su única esperanza para volver a verlo.

La noche en la que le dio el extraño ataque a Heero llamó inmediatamente a la organización y no tardaron en llegar. Una extraña mujer de cabello negro azulado y corto lo miró con infinito desprecio, haciéndolo sentir hasta un poco culpable, ¿Qué había hecho?. No tardaron en llevárselo en un vehículo privado sin darle casi explicaciones. Desde ese día no había vuelto a verlo, sabía que se había recuperado y que al día siguiente fue trasladado a un lejano planeta tal y como él había pedido, un lugar en guerra, el más peligroso y violento de todos.

Había intentado contactar con él, pero cuando preguntaba a sus superiores por el soldado perfecto le contestaban con evasivas. Nadie parecía dispuesto a cooperar en que lo encontrara. La situación lo estaba consumiendo. Todo había sucedido demasiado deprisa y, para colmo de males, Trowa también había desaparecido, estaría completamente sólo de no ser por Quatre, quien lo ayudaba todos los días en su búsqueda de Heero a través de la red.

Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba aclarar las cosas, sus sentimientos, necesitaba definitivamente encontrarlo, saber que estaba bien....

Llegó a casa de Quatre y como todos los días lo saludó de la misma forma:

-¿Hay novedades?-preguntó con incontenible impaciencia el trenzado-.

El rubio negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre. No había ni rastro de Heero, parecía como si se hubiera esfumado, no había intentado ponerse en contacto con ellos, ni tampoco se oía ninguna noticia de él. El piloto del 04 se sentía traicionado, como si lo hubiera abandonado, y sentía un sentimiento similar por Trowa, quien después de aquel beso no había vuelto a dar señales de vida. La tarde pasó sin novedades, ambos tratando inútilmente de buscarlo en la red, hackeando cualquier base de datos que pudiera servirles para hayar el paradero de Heero y Trowa.

- Duo - pidió el 04 con su voz angelical - no podemos seguir así todos los días de nuestra vida...vamos a hacer algo divertido hoy, esto nos va a matar...por favor, vayamos a algún lado.

- ¿Qué propones? - contestó con gran apatía-.

-Podríamos...no sé...tengo ganas de cocinar, podemos hacer un pastel rico de chocolate

- Como quieras...pero luego nos quedamos hasta tarde revisando estos últimos datos que he encontrado sobre uno de los posibles planetas donde puede estar Heero...

-Claro - sonrió con dulzura- lo encontraremos, ya verás que si, a él y a Trowa

El trenzado no estaba muy convencido de querer encontrar a Trowa, pero había una parte de él que si lo deseaba. Necesitaba saber si sólo había sido su juguete siempre y...bueno, en el fondo le guardaba cariño por todos los años de amistad.

Al principio, las primeras semanas después de la desaparición de Heero, Quatre había mostrado un comportamiento similar al suyo, obsesionado con buscar en la red, haciendo conjeturas, sin poder conciliar el sueño,..., pero eso había empezado a cambiar y lo comprendía, el rubio seguía igual de interesado que antes en encontrarlo, pero trataba de llevarlo de una forma sana. Era consciente de que se estaba hundiendo cada vez más y más, y admiraba a Quatre por su fortaleza. Aunque deseaba seguir investigando, un poco de descanso mental no le vendría nada mal.

Fueron de compras al mercado, y compraron huevos (tuvieron que comprar dobles porque a Duo se le cayó media docena), harina, azúcar, chocolate, fresas y nata.

- ¡El chocolate es el mejor amigo contra la depresión! -exclamó alegremente Quatre- ya verás como te ayuda- dijo tratando de animar a Duo-.

- Está bien Q, hoy estoy mejor, gracias, de verdad, por todo...

- No hay de que - le sonrió- ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

Pagaron todo y salieron a la calle, empezaba a hacer viento. De camino a la casa un hombre encapuchado y vestido de negro los asaltó.

- Ya estáis soltando toda la pasta, mequetrefes.

Durante unos segundos Duo y Quatre lo miraron con incredulidad ¿quién era ese idiota?.

- Me parece que este pobre desgraciado no sabe lo que hace, vamos Q

Trataron de esquivar al desconocido y seguir su camino, pero éste les cortó el paso y los empujó.

- Estoy empezando a ponerme muy nervioso - amenazó con agresividad el ladrón-.

Entonces sacó una pistola y los apuntó.

- Venga, el dinero, y como volváis a intentar huir os mataré a ambos.

Duo miró a su alrededor, no parecía que hubiera nadie más. Miró a Quatre, y ambos miraron por un segundo al maleante con pesadez, y luego se miraron entre ellos con resignación.

- Pff...¿Qué hacemos con él?

- No sé, con las pocas ganas que tengo de ponerme serio ahora...buah... - se quejó el rubio- bastante hemos tenido en las últimas semanas con Heero, nos intentamos relajar y desconectar y aparece "eso" - dijo señalando al que estaba enfrente de ellos-.

- En fin, acabemos rápido con esta payasada, no tiene ni postura defensiva, ni sujeta la pistola de la forma adecuada para disparar, este no tiene ni idea.

- ¡Eh! ¡Dejad de hablar y dadme la pasta, quiero la pasta, ¡YA! ¡qué me estoy poniendo muy nervios......o!

Pero casi ni le dio tiempo a acabar la frase cuando Duo ya le había tirado al suelo y Quatre con un brazo le agarraba el cuello y con otro le retorcía el brazo sin el mayor esfuerzo.

- ¿Le rompo el brazo? - preguntó como quien pregunta si le queda bien una prenda de vestir-.

- Déjalo, no vale la pena

El sujeto de negro no daba crédito a lo que veía, estaba paralizado por el terror. ¿Quiénes eran esos dos jóvenes? ¿Qué le iban a hacer? ¡sólo quería un poco de droga! ¡estaba con el mono!

- Bueno, por lo menos vamos a llevarlo a comisaria, a ver si le va a dar algún susto a alguien - dijo Quatre-.

- Pero lo tenemos que llevar a NUESTRA comisaria, no te olvides de que si este cuenta lo que hemos hecho, van a empezar a investigarnos y eso no les conviene a los jefes.

Llegaron a la base de Preventer. Sabían que les iba a caer una buena bronca por mostrar sus habilidades en medio de la calle... Dieron la contraseña y subieron con el individuo, el cual llevaban como un saco de patatas. Se encontraron justo con la única persona que Duo no quería ver del edificio, la extraña mujer de pelo azul que había estado la noche en la que se llevaron a Heero, de nuevo ella lo fulminó con la mirada y se fue por un pasillo. Llamaron al despacho del jefe y le contaron lo ocurrido.

- ¡¿Cómo que no teníais elección?! ¡Sabéis que estamos siendo vigilados!, ¡Sabéis que tenemos prohibido traer soldados a la Tierra para respetar la alianza! ¡Si este maldito sujeto os describe y os asocian con nosotros podría empezar un nuevo conflicto! - vociferó-.

- Lo sentimos...nosotros...nos sacó un arma y...- trató de disculparse Duo-.

- Podríais haber dejado que os robara y la asociación os lo habría reembolsado, malditos idiotas. ¿Ahora qué hacemos con él?

Miraron al pobre atracador, que se había quitado la máscara. Tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, enmarañado hasta los hombros y los ojos de un azul apagado e inyectados en sangre, estaba muy delgado y pálido, con ojeras. Estaba en una esquina de la habitación y los miraba con temor, miraba al suelo a ratos y balbuceaba.

- No.....por favor... no me matéis, sólo quería un poco yo...el mono...no puedo... no me matéis... no me matéis, por favor... -empezó a llorar-.

- No podemos matarlo - sentenció Quatre-.

- ¿Y qué hacemos sino, poner en peligro la paz que tanto ha costado? - le recriminó su jefe-.

Duo suspiró nuevamente y miró por la ventana. Se sentía ajeno a todo aquello, bastantes problemas tenía ya...

- ¿Y si lo convertimos en un soldado? - sugirió de pronto Quatre-.

El rubio sabía que Preventer llevaba un tiempo buscando nuevos reclutas, pero cada vez menos chicos querían saber nada de organizaciones relacionadas con la guerra.

- ¿No ves que es un pobre desgraciado, 04? Si hasta le hacemos un favor...-dijo sacando una mágnum-.

- Por favor, nos haremos cargo - suplicó el rubio- quizás pueda ser útil...

El señor Murase suspiró, después de todo no era justo no darle ni siquiera una oportunidad, era un maleante, sí, pero no sabía las consecuencias de sus actos y, ademas, la pistola con la que los amenazó estaba descargada.

- Está bien 04, está bien...tendrá una oportunidad. Nos ocuparemos de su desintoxicación y después tendrá que pasar los análisis psicológicos. Si no resulta apto para nosotros...en fin, no podemos arriesgarnos..., pero vosotros os vais a encargar de explicarle todo.

Hizo unas llamadas telefónicas y se llevaron al drogadicto, que no paraba de llorar. Tras despedirse, fueron a casa de Quatre, ya se había hecho tarde para ponerse a cocinar, pero aun así decidieron pasar un rato tranquilo, mandaron a pedir comida y trataron de relajarse viendo una película, a pesar de todo Duo no era capaz de desconectar por completo, tenía al ojiazul en la mente ¿Es que nunca iba a aparecer? ¿Por qué se había ido de esa forma? ¿Por qué no se dignaba siquiera a llamarlos?...¿Por qué?...¿Por qué?... ...

Sin darse cuenta, se fue quedando dormido con esas preguntas en su cabeza, hasta que una voz lo sobresaltó.

- ¡Duo! ¡Duo! ¡Despierta! ¡Lo he encontrado!

Se levantó de un saltó y a punto estuvo de tropezarse con la mesa. A su lado, sentado, estaba Quatre temblando, con el portatil sobre sus rodillas. La sensación de alegría que sintió Duo fue indescriptible. Tardó menos de cinco segundos en estar mirando la pantalla, y ahí estaba él, radiante, como siempre. Era la cámara de vigilancia de un hotel. Se sintió gratamente sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo Quatre había aprendido tanto sobre hackear?

Sin embargo, su alegría se vio eclipsada cuando vio de qué planeta se trataba. El soldado perfecto no bromeaba respecto a lo que decía de irse al lugar más alejado y peligroso. Los habitantes de esa colonia estaban gobernados por la organización SN, serpiente negra, al menos la mitad de los habitantes, ya que la otra mitad luchaba por derrotarlos. La organización SN, aprovechando la situación de pobreza que se vivía, ofrecía comida y un techo a todos sus seguidores a cambio de que fueran fieles guerreros. Las verdaderas intenciones de esos locos o a lo que aspiraban le era desconocido. Los que no querían someterse se agrupaban en la mitad este, que había solicitado ayuda a Preventer, la organización que se ocupaba de mantener la paz.

Así que allí estaba Heero... no le extrañaba en absoluto....

- ¡Es increíble! ¡Eres todo un genio Q!

Duo se sentía inmensamente aliviado y preocupado a la vez ¡ese planeta estaba en guerra total! Y para colmo de males no sabía cómo iban a llegar Quatre y él hasta allí. Preventer no les iba a facilitar nada, eso era seguro...y además de todo ahora estaban al cargo de un drogadicto posible futuro soldado.

- Pero...Q...¿cómo vamos a llegar hasta allí? Preventer nos quiere lejos de Heero...o eso creo...

- Tranquilo, lo tengo todo pensado, pero esas ojeras tuyas necesitan un sueño urgente

- Pero si no voy a poder dormir...

- Vamos Duo, estás que no puedes más...No me digas que no te sientes aliviado por haber encontrado a Heero

- Si...pero...

Quatre tenía toda la razón, toda la tensión, incertidumbre y ansiedad que había sentido en los últimos meses se disolvía...y tanto tiempo sin dormir no debía ser bueno...

Finalmente cedió

- Tu ganas...pero mañana cuando venga espero que me lo expliques todo...

- Tranquilo, quédate a dormir, que ya se ha hecho tarde y tienes que estar descansado

- Pero...-dijo Duo haciendo un puchero- ¿dormirás conmigo?...

Y esa noche volvieron a dormir juntos, como tantas noches desde la desaparición de Heero, abrazados como niños en la oscuridad, de la única forma que Duo era capaz de dormir varias horas seguidas.

Aunque apenas hablaban de ello, también esperaban encontrar a Trowa con él, pero ambos se sentían traicionados y no estaban dispuestos a hablar más de la cuenta sobre él.

Mientras, Heero Yuy asistía a una aburrida cena de protocolo. A su lado estaba un hombre de estatura similar, extraño peinado y ojos verdes. Ambos conversaban animadamente de las últimas novedades en el campo de batalla, por el tono de la conversación se podía adivinar que sin duda eran buenas noticias. Les rodeaba un grupo de gente conocida para Duo y Quatre. Estaban su jefe y la mujer de pelo azul.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Duo despertó, Quatre no se hayaba a su lado. Entre somnoliento y dormido trató de llamarlo, la respuesta no se hizo de esperar, en la puerta apareció Quatre con su delantal rosa y una bandeja con un enorme y apetitoso desayuno.

- No tenías que haberte molestado Q – dijo Duo sonriente y sorprendido-.

- Necesitas reponer fuerzas – contestó Quatre en tono amable y maternal-.

- Últimamente casi parece que somos pareja – bromeó el trenzado-.

- Qué exagerado – rió Quatre-.

Desde que habían localizado a Heero el ambiente estaba mucho más relajado. De pronto Duo se puso serio.

-¿Qué has pensado?

- Vamos a ir a ver a Heero...y el chico del que tenemos que hacernos cargo va a ser la clave...

- Explícate...

- Tenemos que estar seguros de que pasa las pruebas...entonces propondremos un entrenamiento supervisado por nosotros para él en un planeta que no esté muy alejado del de Heero. Después simplemente usaremos nuestras vacaciones para irnos allí, ya sabes que en el espacio hay comunicación constante.

- Eso está muy bien Q... ¡pero es una zona en guerra!

- Tranquilo, en cualquier caso nos infiltraremos entre los envíos de alimentos y ayudas.

- Perfecto, pero lo primero será ocuparnos del desgraciado ese para que sea un buen soldado.

- Debe de estar al llegar, Preventer inventó no se qué tratamiento de desintoxicación física en 24 horas

En un lugar muy lejano, el piloto del 01 observaba con cara de pocos amigos a su jefe. El ambiente estaba tenso.

- ¿Cómo que quieren trasladarme?

- El asunto se está poniendo muy peligroso aquí y Preventer no va a seguir sacrificando tantas vidas. Si no empezamos a tomar ventaja, en el próximo mes nos iremos de aquí.

- Entonces tengo un mes...

- Bueno, has llegado hace dos semanas, se que es poco tiempo, pero debe ser suficiente para ti, soldado perfecto.

- Lamento haberos hecho perder tanto tiempo

- Todo el mundo puede tener un accidente, incluso tú. Y te has recuperado extremadamente rápido, en muy pocos meses.

- Aun no estoy del todo recuperado, sigo teniendo extraños sueños.

El señor Murase asintió

- Es de lo más normal, no pienses mucho en ello, concéntrate en la guerra y tus misiones.

- Por supuesto

Duo y Quatre empezaron a hacer de niñera del drogadicto, que resultó llamarse Take, éste asumió muy bien la situación y, aunque no estaba muy convencido de querer dejar su vida anterior atrás, si que estaba muy convencido de que quería vivir. Su entrenamiento era extremadamente duro, pero lo estaba soportando bien.

Durante los siguientes cuatro meses entrenaron doce horas al día todos los días y, finalmente, llegó el día en el que aprobaron su petición de ir al planeta que deseaban...

Continuará...

**Ivanov shinigami**: Me alegro mucho de que te este gustando ^^ gomen por la tardanza, soy bastante irregular en eso. Creo que este capítulo no ha sido muy interesante, pero el siguiente lo será

**Abby Maxwell**: Seguiré escribiendo aunque no te puedo garantizar si tardaré mucho o poco y ya veremos cuándo puede saciarlas jujuju x3

Espero sus reviews! ^^


End file.
